Forbidden Sanctuary
by Youkai Semi
Summary: Loosely based on Beauty and the Beast but with my own twist. Kagome, beloved friend to nearly everyone, is changed into a hanyou by a demoness and then cursed to forget everything from her time as a miko. Her only hope? Read and find out. WRNG! SESSKAG
1. Whole world's come undone

_**: A/N :**_

Semi: A hem: Well, eh heh. Here it is folks – my first ever InuYasha fanfic. I've noticed a few Beauty and the Beast based fanfics so I decided to try my hand at it, but with a twist of course! So this fanfic is based loosely on said above, it is not an AU but rather an alternate storyline as it were.

ChibiLee: About time! –huffs- CL was worried Semi no write no more.

Semi: Hush child, who exactly is it that's supposed to be helping me huhm? You're the muse here you lazy little thing.

CL: -pouts- CL helps Semi now. . .

Semi: I suppose that's true enough . . . anyways I hope you all enjoy Sanctuary! I shall try my best to update at least once a week with a new chapter. Also, please forgive the skittery beginning of this chapter . . . –sighs-

**_: Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Beauty and the Beast, the song "Janie's got a gun" or Hocus Pocus. Have a nice day._**

**Sanctuary**

**By: Youkai Semi**

**Chapter One: "Whole world's come undone."**

"Ok guys, I'll see ya in a week." Kagome waved to the group by the well who came to say goodbye. Sango smiled and waved back while Kirara meowed from her arms. Miroku gave her a small nod, smiling along with the others. InuYasha just pouted, leaning on a tree nearby with his gaze purposely away from the girl. Shippo on the other hand ran up and gave her a big hug. Kagome laughed lightly, hugging the little kitsune back whole-heartedly.

"Don't be gone too long ok Mamma?" He gave her a big infectious smile, earning him another smile and a nod from Kagome in return.

"I'll be back as soon as I can ok Ship?" She ruffled his auburn hair and put him back down before turning to the well. "Be good ok?" She looked back at Shippo who gave vigorous nods then jumped into the well. It always broke her heart to leave the little kitsune and the others, but she had to get some things done at home as well.

With a small sigh she climbed back out of the well to find herself back at the shrine. Smiling slightly she hefted her backpack back up her shoulder then proceeded to the main house. It was a nice day with a slight breeze and birds singing their afternoon song in the nearby trees. It made her feel good to be alive.

'Ah, it's good to be home.' She thought to herself with another smile, opening the front door and stepping inside as she did so.

"Mom? Grandpa?" Kagome set her shoes by the door as she called out to her family.

"Hey Kagome!" A young boy answered as he stepped out of the kitchen. "I think they're in there." He smiled jerking a thumb towards the living room.

"Thanks Souta." Kagome smiled running past him to the living room, skidding to a halt just before slamming into someone.

"Welcome back Kagome." Her grandfather greeted with a happy smile lighting up his face and eyes.

"Thanks grandpa, it's good to be home." She smiled back, wrapping her arms around him in a hug in return.

"What's all this?" He laughed pulling away slightly.

"Nothing, I just missed you guys." She laughed while turning to her mother. "How is everyone?"

"Oh we're just fine dear. How was your trip?" She gave Kagome a hug as well, her delight at seeing her daughter alive and well evident on her face.

"Oh-you know, the usual." Kagome laughed, putting a hand to the back of her head. The warm feeling of family was always welcome where Kagome was concerned. She loved her family, even if Souta was a brat sometimes.

"That's good. Why don't you take a bath? Lunch will be ready soon." She smiled affectionately at her daughter before leaving the room.

"When are you going back?" Grandfather asked with a twinkle in his eye. He always enjoyed listening to her stories about her adventures in the Feudal Era and quite hoped to hear some more before she left again.

"In about a week, I've got to catch up with my classes. I'll be down in a bit!" Kagome waved and headed up stairs to her room. She plunked her backpack down onto the desk then stretched.

"Ah . . . finally!" She whispered to herself, stretching her arms over her head and smiling in satisfaction. That backpack weighted a ton! Her movements caused something to glint off of her clothing, catching her eye as she brought her arms back down.

'Only one more shard left . . . and it's gotta be with Naraku.' She lifted the gem to her eyes, her finger running over the rough crevice left to be filled in. Maybe she should of stayed a bit longer . . . just so she'd be done with it. But she really had to pass her classes. With a small sigh she let it drop back to her chest.

'First things first 'Gomes.' She thought to herself, pulling her books out of the backpack and setting them on the desk. Her mind went to her friends as she looked at the picture of everyone sitting on her desk. What would happen once they finished their quest? She knew she'd have to leave again, and it would be the last time she would see them. It made her sad to think they'd have to part forever. She didn't realize it but she loved being with all of them in the Feudal Era. Not only that, but what were they going to do with the Shikon no Tama once it was whole again?

Turning away from the desk she held the jewel for a moment, a sad expression sliding over her face and shadowing her eyes. Shaking her head to rid it of those thoughts she picked up a towel and headed out to the bathroom. If all went well then they'd be done with the whole thing in a little over a week. That is _if_ of course. Luck didn't always side with them. And InuYasha had been acting strangely when she left. He hadn't even said goodbye.

Frowning, her eyebrows lifting in unease, she stripped. Leaving her towel on the hook by the bathtub, she eased herself into the warm water. It felt good to take a bath, after all-they still hadn't thought of the concept where the others were. Usually she'd have to go without one or take a swim in the frigidly cold rivers. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. And usually she and/or Sango would have to hit Miroku, and occasionally InuYasha, over the head for peeking. Of course Shippo was an exception, he was just a little kid who wanted to take a bath with is 'mommy'.

Dunking under the water, Kagome smiled at the thought of her adoptive son. She wasn't sure how it happened by they had adopted each other without really realizing it. It could have been because InuYasha always picked on him and it was usually Kagome who stuck up for him and protected him. She really felt bad for the little kitsune, he had had a tough life, what with his father being killed an all. Even Sango liked the little tyke. She really didn't get why InuYasha always picked on him, but then that was just InuYasha for you.

Coming up for a breath, Kagome gave a small yawn before getting out and drying off. She wrapped her hair up in the towel once dry and put on a clean pair of cloths. Things would just have to be taken one step at a time. And right now she really had to get her homework done. She left the bathroom with a groan, heading back to her room. Hopefully she had enough time to do it all . . .

\/ \/ \: Three Days Later : \/ \/ \/

"Kagome! You've got a visitor!" Kagome's mother's voice rang up the stairs causing the teen to put down the number two pencil she had been chewing on.

"Huh? Who is it?" She got up and went to the top of the stairs, confusion plainly written on her face. The next thing she knew she had been bawled over by something light brown.

"KAGOME!" Came the teary reply from the form that clung to her waist. Kagome blinked and sat up to find Shippo firmly attached to her.

"Shippo? What's wrong?" She put her arms around the little kitsune, feeling the sobs that racked his little body.

"It's awful! This witch came out of no where and and. . ."

"Shippo calm down ok? Tell me what happened from the beginning will ya?" She put a finger to his lips to interrupt then smiled in hopes of calming him. The little kitsune took a deep breath, whipping away the tears to look at Kagome.

"Ok." He looked around the hall before turning back to Kagome. "Well we thought we'd watch the well while you were gone. Miroku got hit on the head again by Sango but other then that nothing happened. InuYasha stayed up in the tree the whole time." He paused and pouted alittle. Kagome heard him say 'the big meany' under his breath but said nothing about it.

"Go on." She urged the kitsune, making sure to look completely interested so he'd continue.

"Anyway, the next thing we know this witch came out of no where and started attacking us! I tried to help but I'm too little! They need help Kagome!" At this Shippo began to cry again. "I know you're busy with stuff but we need you Kagome." His voice muffled by his little paws.

"Ok Shippo, you didn't do anything wrong. I'll go and help, its ok now." Kagome smoothed back the kitsune's hair and hugged him close. She knew he hated feeling like this, like he couldn't do anything.

"Really? Thank you Kagome." Shippo beamed up at her, feeling slightly better.

"If my friends need me I'll be there." Kagome said with determination then tickled the little kitsune. "Now, think you can help me pack?" She smiled and stud up. Shippo grinned and nodded.

"Definitely!" He cheered happily. It took them five minutes flat to get everything and get back to the well.

"Goodbye mom! Souta look after them ok?" Kagome waved then jumped into the well with Shippo before she got an answer back. The sounds of battle were heard when they reached the other side.

"It doesn't sound good does it?" Kagome thought out loud, holding onto Shippo. The kitsune simply nodded in agreement, not liking the sounds that carried even this far down into the well. With her heart racing Kagome began climbing out of the well, Shippo clinging to her backpack. Silently they pulled themselves out and surveyed the area. Miroku was down, clutching the hand with his Wind Tunnel in it. Sango looked pretty beat up and Kirara was no where to be seen. InuYasha seemed to be holding the demoness back but looks could always be deceiving.

"Shippo, I want you to take this to Miroku then hide with the bag ok?" Kagome pulled out a poison antidote and handed both it and the backpack to the kitsune.

"Got it!" Shippo gave a solute then took off towards the fallen monk.

'You're gone for three days and look what happens . . . guess they really do need a babysitter.' Kagome though dispassionately as she picked up her bow and quiver of arrows. Notching an arrow she pointed it at the demon, aiming for her chest.

"Gotcha!" She cheered and let the arrow fly.

"No! Kagome get out of here!" The yell from InuYasha came too late. The demon turned her head towards the miko at the well then chuckled.

"Foolish girl . . . you cannot hurt me!" She laughed, knocking the arrow out of the air.

"For that, you will pay." A dark laugh issued from the demon as she turned fully towards Kagome.

"Bend the bones and then the back. . ." The demoness began chanting, a purple glow engulfing her. A loud whistling filled Kagome's ears and a bright light distorted her vision.

'Wha . . . What's going on?' Kagome put her arms up to shield herself, falling to her knees as a wind battered against her.

**: End of Chapter :**

**: End Notes :**

Semi: ano . . . sorry this chapter is a bit shaky and short --; I'll try harder to make it longer next time.

CL: Please R&R because CL loves reviews –giggles-

Semi: Please don't flame . . . you'll make CL cry.

Ja ne!

**: Teasers for the next chapter:**

Where's Kirara? And what's happening with Kagome? WHAT?! The well's been blown up?! Things aren't looking good for InuYasha either. . . Tune in next time!

Chapter Two: "Forgive me my weakness. . ."


	2. Forgive me my weakness

_**: A/N :**_

Semi: Wow, look at that I've actually updated the very next day.

ChibiLee: That's because CL is working overtime and is pooped! –falls onto bed-

Semi: Yes you have –pats CL on the head- Also thank you all for reading the first chapter and to those who reviewed! It's made CL want to work for once lol.

CL: CL Really happy Semi! Reviews make CL smile and dance and want to write more!

Semi: ; rriigghhtt . . . . –steps away from the hyperactive muse- Anyways here's Chapter two of Forbidden Sanctuary.

CL: It's time for CL's recap! –dances around- In the last chapter Kagome-san went home to finish some school work and was going to meet back up with everyone in a week. Unfortunately the group was attacked by a mysterious demon causing young Shippo-chan to go and get Kagome-san! Kagome-san narrowly misses the demon who then begins to chant something! What's going on?! Read and find out! –solutes-

**_: Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Beauty and the Beast, the song "Every time we touch" or The Little Mermaid. Have a nice day._**

**Sanctuary**

**By: Youkai Semi**

**Chapter Two: "Forgive me my weakness . . ."**

The group watched in horror as a wall of wind and sand encircled Kagome. Shippo paused at Miroku's side with the antidote to look over his shoulder. He nearly dropped it as he looked on. His little paws shook and his eyes went wide at seeing Kagome blocked from view.

"Wha . . . what's hap-penning?!" Shippo's face turned blue in fright. A cry from Miroku caught his attention. Quick as he could, he unstopped the bottle then poured it into Miroku's mouth. The priest grimaced, trying to sit up to see what was going on.

"Ka . . . gome . . ." Miroku closed one eye and spoke though gritted teeth.

"Kagome!" InuYasha jumped at the swirling wall of wind, attacking it with Tetseiga.

"It's no use little hanyo . . . you'll never get through to her." The demoness mocked with a chuckle. "Try as hard as you like if it pleases you."

"Why you!" InuYasha glared at the demon, bringing Tetseiga up into attack position.

"Oh my . . . are you wanting to play?" She smirked evilly then crossed her arms over her chest. InuYasha growled, flipping Tetseiga over and getting ready to make another jump attack.

"Don't InuYasha! Go look after the others, I'll hold her back for now." Sango blocked his way, her back to him and her arms out straight on either side. "We'll just have to wait until that wind barrio comes down." She added with a glare at the demon.

"But Kagome's in there!" InuYasha yelled while pointed behind him at the swirling vortex.

"I know that! But we don't know what's going on and Miroku needs help!" Sango countered, looking back at the half dog-demon. She never moved from her spot blocking him. With a low growl, InuYasha jumped away and landed near Miroku.

"Hey, you ok Miroku?" InuYasha asked quietly, holding the priest up into a sitting position.

"Yeah . . . thanks to Kagome's medicine." Miroku's smile quickly turned into a grimace. InuYasha helped him stand up and let him lean on him. Both barely caught a glimpse of something crème colored flashing past them before hearing a blood-curdling scream.

"Kirara!" Sango's yell held relief and surprise. Turning they looked towards the demon and nearly sighed in relief themselves. Kirara had transformed into her 'big cat' form and held the demon by the neck.

"Go Kirara! Shippo cheered eagerly, jumping up and down. No one besides Sango noticed that the demoness was smirking. Sango narrowed her eyes in suspicion. For a moment everything went deathly silent. The birds in the trees stopped chirping and the sound of the wind barrio vanished. The group looked around them to see what had happened.

_**KABOOM!**_

A loud explosion sent the group hitting the ground. Debris fell over them for a moment, creating a cloud of dust that they had to cover their eyes from. Still nothing moved or made a sound. Almost unnervingly so. Once everything settled the group tentatively moved their arms from their faces to look around.

The sight that met their eyes left most of them weak in the knees. Planks and splinters of wood littered the clearing they were in. A fine powder, which they suspected was also wood, covered the ground and dusted the nearby trees. A particularly pointed piece of wood jutted from the ground mere inches from InuYasha's head.

"What the . . ." He jumped back and quickly looked from side to side. 'That was a little too close . . ." He put a hand to his chest and sighed in relief. The next thing instant he was looking around again to find where the demon went. To everyone's surprise she laid dead at the feet of the fire Youkai.

"Good job Kirara!" Sango went up to the large fire cat and hugged her head. They all smiled and laughed, glade the fight was over. Kirara purred happily at the praise then transformed back into her true form. Sitting on Sango's shoulder, the little fire neko purred louder and rubbed her head against Sango's cheek.

"Where's mamma?" Shippo's little voice cut through the merriment. Once again they looked around. For a few minutes they all said nothing, then Miroku broke the silence.

"Uh . . . where's the well?" He blinked at the spot where the well had been. The others turned and looked. It was Shippo who answered.

"I think . . . she blew it up. Look this is wood from the well!" He picked up a piece of discarded wood off the ground and examined it.

"That means . . ." InuYasha paused a minute before running to the well. "She really did blow it up! Stupid Hag!" He yelled, stomping on the ground in anger.

"It also means that Kagome's . . ." Sango's eyes welled up with tears, her throat locking up making her unable to finish.

"Oh no . . ." Miroku leaned on his staff, letting his own tears fall. Shippo stood stock still, staring at the place the well had been a few minutes before.

"No . . . Mamma!" He cried out and ran to the well. They all watched as he began to dig in vein for their lost miko.

"I've . . . lost them both . . ." InuYasha whispered staring down at his hands in disbelief. As the sun began to slide down over the horizon, the group could be seen sitting by what to be the well. Each mourning the lose of a friend they had never expected to lose. A long mournful meow/howl filled the clearing and the forest of InuYasha as the sun sank away, leaving them in darkness.

( Rewind, Kagome's POV)

The young miko could hear nothing but the intense blaring of the wind. A bright white light filled her vision till she couldn't see anything and had to close them. Kagome put her arms in front of her face to protect herself, but to no avail. She just couldn't think at all!

She became increasingly aware that the temperature was rising inside the barrio where she stood. Gasping for breath she tried to push her way out of the trap only to have it push her back. Kagome put her hand to her throat and fell to her knees. Now she was totally disabled.

"Poor sweet child . . . you have a very serious problem now don't you?" A voice chimed merrily into her ear. Startled, Kagome looked up but saw no one, only the wind barrier which had somehow lessoned.

"What do you want?" Kagome called out hesitantly, wondering if perhaps the other person wanted her to answer.

"Salvation young miko . . . I want salvation. To do that . . . I need you." The voice answered sweetly.

"Me? Why me?" Kagome frowned, turning around on the spot to find the owner of the voice. For some unexplainable reason the prospect both trilled her and sent terror running down her spine.

"You hold the key." The voice reasoned lightly.

'Well that didn't make much sense.' Kagome frowned to herself with a small sigh. This was way too strange. She could deal with demons, miko . . . and usually anything in between, but not something like this.

"I don't understand." Kagome called out, hoping to get more information or at least hold off on getting killed.

"You exist on many planes young miko. You should only exist on one and so that makes you the key to salvation. Will you accept?" The voice chirped softly, flowing around the teen like a tide.

"Accept what?" The question slipped out before she could even think. Kagome put both hands over her mouth and gave a worried look around.

"Will you accept being the key to salvation? Through you, your time and this one can be saved. Without you they shall both fall into darkness."

"What do I have to do?" Kagome asked after a moment of thought, her voice gave away her fear. She didn't notice her knees beginning to give beneath her, nor her heart begin to pound in her chest.

"You needn't do anything but accept." The voice replied calmly, as a mother would her unruly child. "But know this, by accepting you must give up what you are and that what you cherish most. Only then can it be done."

"What I am?" Kagome blinked in confusion. What was she? A miko she supposed, and she wouldn't mind giving that up too much. That left what she cherished most. What was it that she cherished above everything else? She thought about it until a picture of her friends entered her mind. It brought back a memory she loved very much . . .

( Memory )

"Hey let's make some friendship bands." Kagome smiled and turned to the others walking behind her.

"What are those?" Sango blinked back at the teen.

"They're bracelets that friends ware. That way we'll never be apart. We'll all have a bracelet to look at so we'll never forget our time together or each other." Kagome held up a finger as she explained, a bright smile gracing her lips.

"Sounds like fun." Miroku laughed, putting his two yins worth in.

"Yeah! I want one to!" Shippo cheered and bounced around in excitement.

"Ok then, we'll each make one with each of our favorite colors." Kagome laughed happily.

"It'll definitely look unique." Miroku laughed along with Kagome.

"Only because yours is purple." Sango teased the priest, causing everyone to laugh at the silly joke.

( End of Memory )

The laughter from months ago rang in Kagome's ears as if it had only happened moments ago. Did she have a choice? She'd do anything to keep her friends safe. It was either them . . . or the world. It just wasn't fair! A single tear slide down her cheek as she made up her mind.

'Sango . . . Miroku . . . InuYasha . . . Shippo.' With the last name came more tears. 'Please forgive me . . . and please never forget me.' She closed her eyes as she sent out her thoughts to her friends. When she opened them again they were filled with flames of determination.

"I accept . . . my destiny." Kagome spoke calmly into the wind. Her hands clenched at her sides and mouth set in a firm line.

"Prepare yourself child . . . for now I place upon you a curse." The voice spoke roughtly this time. "You will never again be the same, blinded to all and your heart set in darkness. When the curse is broken by your love, then the world will be saved." A flashing light surrounded her, filling her with pain until everything went black.

Light is one choice . . . darkness is the other

**: End of Chapter :**

**: End Notes :**

LC: Semi are you really gonna leave it like that?

Semi: Uh . . . yeah why not? Well folk's that's it for chapter two! See ya soon!

CL: Please R&R because CL loves reviews –giggles-

Semi: Please don't flame . . . you'll make CL cry.

Ja ne!

**: Teasers for the next chapter:  
**  
A wonderer's comment catches the attention of Lord Sesshomaru. Are the rumor's true? Could there possibly be another Inu hanyo? And what's to become of InuYasha and gang? Tune in next time!

Chapter Three: "Do I throw away the keys."


	3. Do I throw away the keys?

_**: A/N :**_

Semi: Ok first of all I'd like to thank Dani for being the first person to review Forbidden Sanctuary. I didn't get to the last time because I was in a bit of a hurry and really wanted to get the chapter up ; Gomen-nasi. Secondly I'd like to apologize to all those reading, I'm a vary bad procrastinator - like most writers eh heh. I didn't mean for it to take so long to update and I'll try harder to update more often eh heh ; And lastly I'd like to ask your forgiveness on the OOCness, I haven't seen all of InuYasha so please cut me a little slack ok? ; thanks.

ChibiLee: Ack, you _always_ do that Semi –pouts-

Semi: Hush child, anyways I hope you all enjoy chapter three of Forbidden Sanctuary. There's more to come so keep a look of for it.

CL: It's time for CL's recap! –grins- In the last chapter Kagome-san was trapped in a whirling wind barrier! The others managed to defeat the demoness with the help of loyal Kirara, but at what cost? The well was blown up and now there's no trace of Kagome-san! It seems the others have become crestfallen and no light shines for them. Will they recover? Read and find out!  
–solutes-

**_: Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Beauty and the Beast, the song "No One" or Of Mice and Men . Have a nice day._**

**Sanctuary**

**By: Youkai Semi**

**Chapter Three: "Do I throw away the keys."**

"Is it alive?" A young voice floated through the mind of the young woman laying face down on the ground.

_I'm . . . not dead, am I?_ Her brain thought groggily.

"Nay, she's still breathing see!" This time it was a young female voice, answering the first.

_Are they talking about me?_ The young woman frowned mentally. Slowly her body began to respond to her conscious need to get up.

"WHOA! IT'S MOVING! GRANDMA!" The first voice cried out shrilly followed by the sound of his feet thundering away from her. Surprised, the young woman nearly stopped trying to get up. So they had been talking about her. After a moment she tried moving again, sending a sharp pain running through her back. She collapsed back to the ground, letting out a soft cry of pain. After she moved it didn't seem to want to go away either.

"Are you ok?" The soft second voice asked from somewhere on her right. Turning her head towards the sound, somehow knowing it was a girl. The young girl in question played with her bright red braids and watched the hanyo in concern. The young woman didn't know what to think, all she knew was it hurt rather badly to move. Her breaths came out ragged and uneven. The girl watched the hanyo close her eyes and try to fight off the pain.

"My, my, what a pretty hanyo ye two found." A kind elderly voice sounded from the young woman's other side.

_Hanyo? What's that?_ She thought desperately, somehow thinking that she knew the word but couldn't remember what it meant.

"She's hurt grandma." The young red-headed girl stayed where she was but looked up at the elderly woman who joined them. The woman looked over the young one and frowned.

"Indeed she is." The older woman came closer to examine the younger one, noticing her vacant milky white eyes. "Can ye move child?" She asked quietly. The younger woman shook her head.

"I'm afraid I can't. It hurts to move." She grimaced slightly, feeling her ears flatten onto her head. Wait. . . ears? The young woman blinked blankly but shrugged it to the back of her mind. Thinking nothing of it she turned her attention back to the older woman.

"Ye need to rest. Come, ye shall rest at my place." Shocking not only the hanyo, but the two children as well, the old woman bent a little lower and proceeded to pick the hanyo up.

"Thank you . . ." The hanyo girl spoke softly, grateful for the help. Suddenly she felt very tired and drifted back off to sleep, welcoming the darkness to alleviate the pain.

When the young hanyo again awoke it was to the smell of something rather delicious smelling nearby. She blinked unseeingly up at the ceiling for a moment in surprise. Where was she? She found her stomach rumbling at the good smelling food. Come to think of it she really didn't know what happened or anything else for that matter.

"Ah I see ye are awake. Would ye like something to eat?" The old woman was back, smiling gently at the young hanyo.

"I would thank you." The hanyo smiled and decided to try sitting up. She COULD remember pain shooting through her when she had tried to move last time. This time however it was merely uncomfortable.

"How are ye feeling today child?" The lady handed her a steaming bowl of stew and smiled lightly while she put a hand on the girl's forehead.

"Quite well, thanks to you." The hanyo smiled warmly at the elder lady, taking the offered bowl and sniffing it curiously. It smelled delicious and made her stomach rumble once again. The elder laughed and patted the girl on the head.

"Ye must be with a stomach like that." She joked casually, almost motherly. "Might I ask your name little hanyo?" The elder looked over the girl as she asked, making sure she hadn't missed anything earlier.

"I . . . I don't think I have one. The only thing I remember was waking up near the forest." The hanyo answered unsurely, feeling rather dumb at not remembering anything. "I guess you can just call me hanyo . . . I don't even know what that is either." She laughed nervously, her eyebrows knitting together in unease.

"A hanyo, young one, is a half-demon." The elder replied calmly, her brows came together in concern. "Ye really don't know who or what ye are do ye?" The hanyo heard the sympathy in her voice which only served to make her feel even worse.

"I'm afraid not." She put a hand to her own forehead and sighed sadly. She couldn't even see let alone know what she was . . . _truly pathetic_ she thought demoralized at her own inadequate self.

"Ye cannot see so I will tell ye. Ye hair is a white as snow adorned with the ears of a Inu hanyou, and ye eyes quite match with a hint of blue in them." The old woman described delicately, almost tenderly, while sitting on the edge of the bed and ruffling the younger girl's hair affectionately.

"You're not serious! They're actually letting her stay?" Sesshomaru scuffed, almost snorting as he passed by a caravan and heard the comment. Stupid humans . . . they were nothing short of troublesome. But they did live near his lands so he had to deal with them. He suppressed a growl that threatened to spill from his lips. Yes, he had to deal with them but . . . that did NOT mean he had to like them.

"Yeah, I heard from Keshina myself! She's allowing the hanyo to stay with her and plans to let her stay as long as he wants." A second replied to the first, neither had yet to see the demon lord of the Western Lands.

"I don't believe it . . . why would she do such a thing? I mean, Keade has enough trouble with one of her kind. Inu hanyous are nothing but trouble." The first one scorned the half breed openly.

"You think I don't know? But, you see, this one's different. Keshina says this hanyo . . . she says she blind and cannot remember anything!" The second ventured, putting a hand on the other man's shoulder and looking at him to make him see that not all demons were bad.

Sesshomaru froze in mid-stride. Had he heard correctly? Surely he had heard wrong, there was only ONE Inu hanyo. That being his foolish younger brother, InuYasha. Jaken collided with the back of Sesshomaru's legs, sprawling onto the ground in astonishment.

"Is something wrong milord?" The little toad demon squawked annoyingly while brushing himself off. The demon lord turned his icy gaze to the two wanderers, sending a chill down Jaken's spine.

"You two!" Sesshomaru growled and stormed over to them. The two wanderers froze in fright, staring at the angrily approaching demon taiyokai.

"Where might I find this Keshina and this supposed Inu hanyou?" The demon lord's smoldering golden gaze swept from one man to the other.

"A-About two days walk that way milord!" The second pointed just past the forest of InuYasha towards a lone dirt road. The taiyokai of the west frowned deeply. If it had been any other rumor he would of dismissed it as nonsense, but this involved another Inu demon like himself and his brother. He turned back to the two wanderers and gave them a slight nod in parting.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you going?!" Jaken called out to his lord in vein. The demon lord ignored the little toad demon and started out in the direction the two wanderers had indicated. He was in no hurry so he let himself walk while pondering on the possibilities of another Inu hanyou. It just didn't add up.

Shippo whipped away the tears from his cheek as he looked up at the trees. He just couldn't believe his momma was gone. It was just like when his father died and now his little heart broke yet again. He didn't know what to do and no body was speaking just yet. It hurt too much.

"So what do we do now?" Sango asked in a mere whisper, breaking the uncomfortable silence that filled the clearing.

"I guess we start over. Most of the Shikon was destroyed when Kagome . . ." Miroku couldn't bring himself to finish. "Let's just leave it at we start out new lives." He lowered his teary gaze to the ground in front of him.

"I suppose that's all we can do." Sango hung her head, hugging Kirara close to her chest. Shippo looked over at them then bounced over to Sango.

"Sango? Can I stay with you?" The little kitsune asked quietly, placing a hand on her knee and looking up at her tearfully.

"Of course you can Shippo-chan." Sango took the little kitsune into her arms and hugged him tight, knowing he grieve the most out of them all. She also knew it was the second time he had lost a parent.

"I don't really have a place either." Miroku scratched the back of his head with a slight frown. He looked at Sango and smiled slightly. "Think you could stand this pervert for a while?" He asked shyly.

"Only if you promise to behave." Sango answered with a small laugh. Miroku smiled again and nodded.

"I'll try." He replied, putting both hands on his staff.

"What about InuYasha?" Shippo asked quietly, looking up at the figure in the tree. The others glanced at the hanyo in the tree then gave each other worried looks.

"I'll be fine on my own . . . you don't have to worry about me." InuYasha answer emotionlessly a moment later, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"Are you sure InuYasha?" Miroku's brows knitted together in worry. The hanyo only nodded in response. Sadly, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo picked up their stuff and went to the edge of the clearing.

"We'll see ya around InuYasha." Sango looked back over her shoulder at the hanyo as she spoke.

"Yeah, come visit us sometime ok?" Shippo spoke up from his perch on Miroku's shoulders. InuYasha didn't reply this time, nor did he watch them go. When they left he turned his amber eyes on the well.

_I've lost them both . . . I don't want to lose anyone ever again._ His eyes brimmed with tears for a moment before they hardened in resolve. Yes, he wouldn't lose anyone again . . . he'd make himself become like his brother so he couldn't feel anymore. That was the only way . . . it just hurt too much otherwise.

_Forgive me . . . Kagome . . . _Was his silent plea into the wind as he turned away from the well and headed in the opposite direction of the others.

Keshina paused from her herb shredding at the sound of a knock on the door of her hut. Frowning she motioned her two little grandchildren into the adjoining room.

"Stay back Chou, keep your sister in the bedroom until I say it's ok to come out." She commanded and watched them move into said bedroom before opening the door.

"Can I help ye?" Keshina asked lightly with a small frown.

"We're here for the hanyo, you cannot keep her safe forever." The group of villager men at her door all held their tools as weapons, all looking to do something rather unpleasant.

"What do ye want with the child? She has done nothing." Keshina frowned deeply, her brows furrowing

"It doesn't matter, she will if we let her stay. All demons are that way." The head of the group answered angrily, pointing his scythe at the old priestess.

"Do ye have any brains?!" Keshina yelled at the group. "She would do nothing of the sort." She glared at the group in front of her.

"Maybe it's you who doesn't have any brains old woman." One of the men shouted back at her. The next thing she knew the mob began yelling and pushing. Before she could do anything they pushed past her into the house.

"Kami help us all . . ." Keshina tried to get back into her home but was pushed back from the door.

"Stay out of this Keshina." One of the men frowned at the old woman, keeping her from trying to help the monster. A scream filled the air as the group pulled the hanyo from the room by her hair. Flailing in their grasp to make them let go as they took her from the house. The hanyo's unseeing white eyes were filled with fear.

"Where are ye taking her?! Please let her go!" Keshina called out to the man pulling the hanyo along. A burly arm stopped the priestess from running after them.

"No . . . please let me go!" The hanyo girl cried, her pleas falling on deft ears as they pulled her into the forest. The priestess let her own tears fall. She had tried to help the poor demon child, but all she ended up doing was hurting her further. She cursed herself a fool for having such a soft heart and hoped to kami they weren't going to do what she thought they were. The man in front of her removed his arm and walked away with a frown, obviously not sorry for anything that just happened.

"I'm so sorry child." Keshina cried quietly into the air. Her fears were realized when she heard the hanyo scream out in pain. Never . . . never would she forget that sound.

The best laid plans . . . often go astray.

**: End of Chapter :**

**: End Notes :**

Semi: Crap, I'm sooo sorry for the lack of update. My internet decided to crap out on me when we had some power outages. I don't know why we had the because the sky was clear and everything. –shrugs-

LC: evil cliffies . . .

Semi: ( . . . ) Eh heh . . . ;; well anyways, that's all for now folks.

CL: CL wants candy –pouts-

Semi: Not until we get some work done you lazy little thing. –huffs-

CL: -face plants- . . . meanie . . .

Semi: What ever –shrugs-

CL: Please Read &Review! CL loves reviews –giggles-

Semi: Please don't flame . . . you'll make CL cry.

Ja ne!

**: Teasers for the next chapter:  
**  
Lord Sesshomaru stumbles upon a rather abused looking and shy female Inu hanyou. Shocked at her condition, the demon lord feels sympathy for the first time. Young Shippo goes out on his own and falls into trouble. Will someone find him in time? Tune in next time!

Chapter Four: "After every hit we take . . . "


	4. After every hit we take

**_: A/N :_**

Semi: Wow, it's chapter four folks!

ChibiLee: Everybody polka! -dances-

Semi: I've noticed a few more people on have added this story to their favorites, alerts, AND WE GOT TWO NEW REVIEWS! All I can say is "Arigato gozaimaste!" -bows-

CL: Oh! CL wants everyone to know Semi-san has put up another story! MY story! -grins happily-

Semi: That's right folks, chapter one of my DBZ fanfic is finally up! Though I wrote it years ago lol. OH! But that's not all folks! I will also be having the first chapter of Winter Lily up soon! -gives CL a PEZ dispenser-

CL: CANDY! -snatches and races from the room-

Semi: Easily amused . . . -sweat drop- Also, I may add a little lemon into this but I need your feedback! If I get enough people saying they want one in here then I will add it in. Oh and if you have any ideas of what I should do in the next chapter feel free to e-mail me with details lol.

CL: -comes back with an empty PEZ dispenser, a bottle of coke and a handful of Pixie Sticks-

Semi: Shimmatta . . . -ducks under the bed as CL begins boucning off the walls.- DUCK AND COVER!!!

CL: It's time for CL's recap! In the last chapter Sesshomaru-sama heard of a strange new Inu hanyo showing up. The villagers with Keshina-san took the hanyo away and things didn't sound too good. Will things be ok for the poor blind hanyo? What are Sesshomaru-sama's intentions? Read and find out!  
–solutes-

**_: Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Beauty and the Beast, or the song "Everything about you" . Have a nice day._**

**Sanctuary**

**By: Youkai Semi**

**Chapter Four: "After every hit we take . . ."**

"Hey she's waking up." The hanyo's eyes snapped open. She knew that voice.

"Looks like she wants another beating." A second gloated with an unseen nudge to his friend.

"Listen Mutt, we don't like you kind." The first snickered into her ear. The hanyo cried out in pain when she felt the man yank her head up and back by her hair.

"Please, I didn't do anything." Tears stained her pale cheeks as she pleaded for life.

"Oh yes you did." The second man laughed ruthlessly. "You were born!" Both men laughed at this, sending a new wave of terror down the hanyo's spine.

It was a strange feeling, this new emotion. It was something of a mix between utmost terror, helplessness, and the overwhelming primal instinct to survive. After all, one never corners a frightened animal . . . they were likely to attack.

The first villager, who was still pulling roughly on the hanyo's long silver hair, felt the half demon stiffen. Growling to himself he looked down at her and noticed her vacant blue-white eye were turning red. He nearly let go and jumped back I surprise. Without thinking he pulled her up and socked her in the stomach. Knocking her wind out and registering her unconscious.

"I think we better head back. . . I don't want to see her when she wakes up." The second man shivered at the thought. "Who would have thought she was that dangerous."

"Of course she is! Why do you think we ran her out of the village!" The first one scoffed, tossing her away from himself in disgust. She landed n the bank of a small pond, her arm in the cold water and her head nearly doing the same.

"What ever man, let's just get out of here." The second replied nervously while leading the way back, leaving the battered hanyo to her own devices. Neither looked backto make sure she was ok, nor did they even care. She was trash to them, best left alone.

Sesshomaru growled darkly at the old Miko. What was she playing at? She couldn't possibly be serious. But then . . . he didn't see the supposed hanyo either.

"So you're saying the villagers . . . took her away?" Keshina nodded in reply "Do you know where they took her?"

"I'm sorry milord, I do not." It was Keshina's eyes that convinced Sesshomaru that she was speaking the truth. He saw sorrow and regret clear as day shining through them. With a mental sigh he turned to leave.

He had come to this _human_ village in search of the rumored Inu hanyo that just appeared out of no where. This woman he had just spoken to had been the root of the rumor. And now it seemed he had arrived at a dead-end. Was everything this irritating?

A sudden commotion brought the demon lord out of his reserve. With his hand still on his temple, he turned his eyes to figure out what al the noise was about. There on the edge of the village were two men coming out of the forest. The gleam in their eyes did not go unnoticed by the Taiyoukai.

Before he knew it, the demon lord of the western lands was striding towards the humans. His hand began to glow a sickly bright green, indicating that he was . . . to say the least, ticked. The two men didn't notice the Taiyoukai coming towards them, congratulating each other seemed much more important to them at the moment.

"Man, did you see her eyes? It was quick thinking to knock her out like that." The first human laughed, speaking loud enough for the entire village to hear.

"It was nothing . . . I just remembered that InuYasha demon doing the same thing so I just knocked her out. If I hadn't we would be in big trouble right now." The second one shook his head with a frown.

"I would say you were in far worse trouble now then you might of been with the hanyo." A chillingly cold voice interrupted their talk. Both humans looked up to find themselves face to face with a full fledged youkai. The instant they saw the crescent moon they knew it wasn't just any youkai, but the Taiyoukai of the west.

Sesshomaru smirked in satisfaction when he saw them blanch then go blue in the face with fear. He enjoyed causing fear in humans. It left a pleasing smell on them, not . . . great or enjoyable . . . just pleasing to the senses. The smell never failed to bring out his animalistic instincts. Would not a dog continue to chase you if it smelt fear on you?

He watched quietly as the two men looked at each other then back to him. "H-how can we help?" The first asked shakily, swallowing the lump in his throat. The answer was simple, a command with the tone of 'Obey or else'.

"Tell me where she is."

"You'll never guess what I just heard." Miroku sat down by the fire, leaning back on a giant bolder.

"Let me guess, you've heard about the new hanyo right?" Sango poked lazily at the fire in a bored fashion. Miroku fell foreword onto his face before looking back at the worrier. She shifted her eyes to him and smirked.

"How did you know?" He sat back up, rubbing the back of his head as he laughed.

"Some villagers past by a little while ago. Apparently our good friend from the west has heard of her as well." Sango replied nonchalantly, her head in one hand.

"Sesshomaru?" Shippo pipped up, his ears lifting in interest.

"Hai." Sango smiled at the fox pup. "He showed up at their village just before they left." She finished with a look at Miroku.

"Question is, why would he care?" Miroku put a hand to his chin in thought. "Doesn't make sense no matter what light you put it in." He declared quietly.

"Bingo." Sango straightened up and smiled.

"So why don't we check it out?" Shippo bounced into Sango's lap and looked from one adult to the other.

"Do we really want to mess with Sesshomaru? He does hate human after all." Miroku developed a sweat drop on his head, clear indication of his nervousness.

"I say let's go for it. We've got nothing else to do." Sango smiled, standing up to stretch.

"Ok . . . but don't say I didn't warn you." Miroku laughed quietly. Silently they put out the fire and headed in the direction the villagers had pointed out earlier. Shippo clung to Sango's shoulder. He wanted to keep a look out. No one, however noticed a presence following them.

"Well, well. This sound very promising. Interesting indeed that a new hanyo has appeared. We shall see this new pawn." The figure laughed to itself and slipped off.

:Dream Scape:

"You are hurting" A voice commented as if it were the weather she was speaking of.

"Hai . . . It hurts on the other side." The hanyo replied sadly.

"You cannot stay here forever." Came the second comment.

"I can try." The hanyo cringed inwardly. She knew the voice spoke te truth, but that didn't change the fact she didn't want to leave. It was peaceful and here there was no pain.

"I would not advise it. You have yet to complete your mission young one." This time the voice sounded safe and loving, like a mother.

"I don't know what your talking about." The hanyo bit out, feeling angry at the voice for interrupting her peace.

"Oh but you do. Open your eyes." It was a command, but a friendly one.

"They are open." She frowned in confusion.

"No, open them and see." The voice urged her to understand. It only proved to confuse the hanyo even more.

"See? But I'm blind!" She retorted angrily.

"Here you can. Now open your eyes and see." The voice chided softly. The hanyo blinked, her eyes slowly adjusting the whiteness around her until it came into focus. She could see! Before her stood a woman clad in a fluttering white gown with raven locks cascading down her back and blue eyes that rivaled the sky.

"Do you believe me now child?" The woman smiled gently, holding out a hand to the hanyo. The girl stood dazed, startled speechless was the only words she could use to describe the moment. Silently she slowly nodded her head and took the offered hand.

"Now, you must return. If you do not . . . all hope will be lost of saving two worlds. Do not be afraid. I will always be here to guide you." The woman smiled warmly, hugged the hanyo then began to glow.

"But . . . what am I supposed to do?" The hanyo asked with a teary voice.

"Your heart will guide you." The woman slowly disappeared, leaving the hanyo in vacant whiteness. She hung her head, again feeling alone and abandoned.

"I guess I have to . . ." She murmured sadly.

"Do not fear . . . your love will set you free, but the one you love will no longer love you in return. Search for a true love, and remember to let your heart guide you." The voice whispered once more then it to vanished.

:End of Dream Scape:

"So . . . the rumors were true." A figure in a white baboon pelt commented quietly from the edge of the small clearing. For a time he simply watched from his perch in the trees. When he felt it was safe to venture foreword he inched towards the girl.

"Surprising that it's a girl." He smiled to himself. Females were easily swayed. Though how there could be a female Inu hanyo was beyond him. He frowned slightly. Indeed, it was strange that this young hanyo had escaped his notice. He couldn't imagine how she had done so, which heightened his curiosity.

Naraku paused in his tracks. Somehow, she seemed familiar. She reminded him of someone though he didn't know who. Slowly he took the remaining few steps to her side and looked down at her. Her silver white hair fell over most of her face which was a couple of inches from the water. He was about to bend down and touch her smoke-gray tipped ears when he was interrupted by a noise.

"I would get away from her if I were you." A cool voice spoke from behind.

"But I'm not you." Naraku smirked and laughed quietly before jumping into the trees and disappearing. Sesshomaru glared after the retreating hanyou in distaste. Silently he vowed to somehow get rid of the detestable creature. He knew the look he had been giving the unconscious Inu hanyo, and he would never allow something like him to breed . . . let alone mate, with a fellow Inu. Sesshomaru felt the bile rise to his throat and nearly gagged. He slowly raised his hand, narrowed his eyes again, then whipped his mouth on his haori sleeve.

The sudden rustling of leave from a nearby bush brought the demon lord from his thoughts for the second time that day. Instinctively he fell into a fighting stance. To his surprise, Jakken stumbled into the clearing. Falling onto his face in the process. Sesshomaru relaxed, his emotionless mask sliding back over his face to block his emotions. The toad demon looked up and blinked, looking quite comical. Before Jakken could be annoyingly loud, the Taiyoukai put a finger to his mouth and gave him a stern look. Jakken nodded obediently as he stood up and brushed himself off.

Before he could stop himself, Sesshomaru found himself drawn to the hanyo at the water's edge. He couldn't explain what caused him to walk over to her, nor what made him kneel beside her. It just happened so he shrugged it off as mere instinct. Softly, he brushed her hair away to look at her face and found himself breathless. The girl before him had bruises on her face and her smoke-gray tipped dog ears were torn here or there. She looked like death . . . or rather as if death had barely lost a battle with her.

With a tenderness he didn't know he possessed, Sesshomaru removed her hand from the water and folded her hands over her chest. The girl's kimono grabbed his attention next. It was white with black outlined white sakura blossoms. The obi she wore was the opposite, black with white blossoms. A white corded obi-jime with black beads and an obsidian crescent moon amulet at the end was wrapped over the obi. Overall it gave the girl an ancient ambiance that could not be shaken from his mind. That's when he noticed the two white spots on her forehead.

As Sesshomaru watched and turned his head slightly, he could see that the spots were what seemed like two half spheres of a jewel. If they hadn't sparkled slightly in the light he would of taken them as demon markings. But a jewel embedded in her forehead? He couldn't sense anything from it so he thought it was just cosmetic and left it at that. He smiled slightly despite himself.

'Even beaten up as she is . . . she is still beautiful.' Sesshomaru caught himself thinking and shook himself. No, beautiful was not the word . . . to call her such would be an insult. For lack of a better word he settled on 'perfect'. 'Yes that is what she is.' He thought with mild amusement and touched her cheek. The heat radiating off of her could not of been a worse sign. The hanyo was ill.

"Jakken!" Sesshomaru glared slightly as he called his servant foreword.

"Ye-yes milord?" Jakken asked shakily as he came closer.

"Go back to the village and tell that miko we need medicine." Sesshomaru turned to look at the toad demon then stood and picked up the unconscious hanyo. The look in the Taiyoukai's eyes told the little demon not to ask any questions. Swallowing hard, Jakken gave his lord a quick bow before hurrying away.

Keshina stepped out of her home for the third time in one day. She sighed slightly and looked over the trio standing in front of her. They did not seem the kind to cause trouble, but one never knew what another was capable of. With a sigh she looked around then back at the group.

"Can I help ye?" She asked quietly, trying not to attract any unwanted attention.

"Are you Keshina?" The woman asked with a smile.

"Hai . . ." The miko raised a brow at them.

"My name's Sango, this is Miroku and Shippo. We've come to ask a few questions." Sango introduced them and gave the woman a reassuring smile.

"I think I've answered enough questions for one day." Keshina turned to go inside.

"You've meet with Lord Sesshomaru right? Please, what was it about?" Miroku caught her wrist and pleaded with her.

"He asked about the hanyo." Keshina sighed and motioned them inside. As they went in, Shippo spotted a familiar figure and slipped off. No one noticed the little kitsune's departure.

**: End of Chapter :**

**: End Notes :**

Semi: Well folks, that's it for chapter four. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.

LC: Also, we again apologize for this chapter being so late.

Semi: Uh huh . . . and who's fault is that?

CL: Um . . . -thinks- Yours?

Semi: Why you lazy little . . . -chases muse around the house-.

CL: Please Read &Review! CL loves reviews –giggles-

Semi: Please don't flame . . . you'll make CL cry.

Ja ne!

**: Teasers for the next chapter:  
**

The hanyo awakens! And Lord Sesshomaru gives her a name. The group goes in search of Shippo. What's going on? Sesshomaru's leaving?! What's happened to Shippo? Find out next time!

Chapter Five: "Turn this fable into fact"


	5. Turn this Fable into Fact

1 **_: A/N :_**

Semi: Hmm . . .

ChibiLee: Semi-sama? What is it?

Semi: -points- It's chapter five. ;

CL: -face plants- .

Semi: Let's have a party! -throws confetti- Oh and I'd like to apologize about th previous chapter's mix up . . . I accidently left it's name as chapter two! Gomen! -bow-

CL: Hai hai . . . -goes back to work- It's time for CL's recap! In the last chapter Sesshomaru confronts Keshina! Shippo slipped off on his own and ran into a bit of trouble me'sa thinks. And what's this? Naraku has an eye on the new hanyo and Sesshomaru's staying by her side while Jakken runs off to get medicine from Keshina?! What's gonna happen now?! Read and find out!  
–solutes-

**_: Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Beauty and the Beast, or the song "Turn me on" . Have a nice day._**

**Sanctuary**

**By: Youkai Semi**

**Chapter Five: "Turn this fable into fact."**

Sesshomaru frowned, looking away from the still unconscious hanyo. Where was Jakken? The demon lord sat slouched over with his head in his hands. With a small growl he straightened up and began to feel irritated. The toad was taking far too long.

A small noise that sounded suspiciously like a pained moan brought his attention back to the hanyo. She struggled to wake herself until finally she succeeded. When the hanyo opened her milky blue-white eyes, Sesshomaru felt himself stiffen. She was blind.

Suppressing another growl that threatened to escape from the back of his throat, the demon lord closed his eyes and took a calming breath. He'd deal with the humans later. He brought a hand to his temple and tried fruitlessly to make an oncoming headache to disappear. Blasted humans, more trouble then they were worth.

The sound of Sesshomaru's kimono moving didn't go undetected. The hanyo now stared wild eyed at the source of the sound. She may not be able to see but she could hear perfectly well. Sesshomaru caught the spike of fear in the hanyo's scent and opened his eyes to find her staring blankly his way.

"Wh-who's there?" She asked in a small voice, her body moving to flee. Sesshomaru thought for a moment. What was he to her and why did he care at all for a lowly hanyo? He decided that for now he'd just get her better. Later on he'd figure everything out.

"A friend." Sesshomaru announced quietly, placing a delicate hand on her forehead. "You have a fever." He comment emotionlessly.

"A fever?" Her brows furrowed slightly in confusion.

"Yes, it means you are sick hanyo. Sleep and rest, you'll feel better in the morning." Sesshomaru removed his hand, but before it got very far the hanyo grabbed it and looked quizzically at him.

"Claws . . . you're a demon aren't you?" She smiled slightly before continuing. "What is your name?" It was a shy question, causing the taiyoukai to raise a delicate eyebrow at the girl.

"I'm called Sesshomaru." He answered after a moment's hesitation. "What is it they call you?" The frost in his voice was present but significantly less then usual.

"I do not have a name. I can only remember events from the past couple of days I believe. . ." She let go of his hand and looked blindly away to his left. Somehow he hadn't expected that. Depression slammed itself over her scent as he pondered on her words. It displeased him somehow that the smell of plum blossoms and fresh spring rain was marred by such a sad scent. He though for a moment longer then smiled mentally. It wasn't the best . . . but it'd do.

"Umeko." The taiyoukai _almost_ sounded proud of himself. When the girl looked at him blankly he nearly smiled. "That is your name. From now on you will be called Umeko." He made sure his voice remained emotionless, but inwardly he was happy when he saw her smile for the first time.

"Arigato gozaimaste." The newly dubbed Umeko bowed her head and laughed happily.

"Get some rest. This Sesshomaru shall watch over you tonight." He pulled out a plain handkerchief, dipped it into the cool pond water then wrung it out and placed it on her forehead.

Umeko closed her eyes and laid back down, feeling safe for once. Sesshomaru moved to her other side to sit against a tree and wait for Jakken again. Thoughts of the fragile hanyou in front of him kept intruding on his inner musings. He was certain he had seen her before but could not as yet place her.

"So you're telling me that Sesshomaru . . . THE Sesshomaru, went after a lowly hanyo?" Sango asked in disbelief. Keshina nodded an affirmative.

"Aye, but she is no ordinary hanyo. I have a feeling she is much more then she seems." She replied lightly with a hint of mystery.

"I wasn't aware there were other Inu demons around, half or other wise." Miroku leaned on his Shakujo, looking quite puzzled himself.

"Well we obviously missed one." Sango's voice held a note of sarcasm that made Miroku eye her wearily.

"I think some rest is in order. We don't want to start biting each other's head off now do we?" He smiled slightly and looked at Keshina. "Would it be alright if we stayed for the night?"

"I do not mind." Keshina smiled at the couple. "We can speak more in the morning." She got up and stretched. It had been a long day, though the day before had been longer, and she suspected her two visitors were as tired as she was. Things would keep for the night.

"Come, we have an extra room in the back." She motioned the Taijiya and Houshi to follow. They got up and joined her a moment later, each on yawning as they did.

"Thank you Lady Keshina, you are a very generous person." Miroku thanked the priestess with a small bow. Keshina smiled back and waved it off.

"Off with ye. You two need your rest. I'll let you know if anything happens." She laughed, shooing them into the room. They laughed with her while putting their hands up in mock defeat.

"Goodnight Lady Keshina." Sango gave the elder woman an affectionate hug before slipping into the room herself. Before Miroku got any ideas, however, she pointed to the other side of the room. The Houshi sighed slightly and nodded, not feeling up to being smacked over the head again. He pulled one of the two futons as far away from the other as he could.

"It's kinda chilly tonight isn't it?" Sango frowned, rubbing her upper arms to warm them.

"Hai, winter is coming early it would seem." Miroku leaned his Shakujo against the wall and settled down on his futon. Sango blinked then looked around as if searching for something. When she didn't see what she was looking for she turned to Miroku with fear in her eyes.

"Where's Shippo?"

The little kitsune paused in his tracks and sneezed. Well it looked like they finally noticed he was gone. Shippo looked back then turned his attention back onto the trail. He was sure he had seen it. Hadn't he?

The forest around him was unfamiliar. The sun had gone down and now the nocturnal animals were beginning to come out to hunt. It was getting cold to. The winter chill crept over the kitsune so slowly that he hadn't noticed until his teeth began to chatter.

Maybe going off on his own hadn't been such a good idea after all. He hadn't thought he could find out what it was he had seen. After all, why would Naraku be around here? If had been Naraku, shippo wanted to know what he was up to. Whatever it was it was bound to be something bad.

Shippo sighed and sat down. His stomach gave a loud rumble, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since that morning. He was tired, cold, hungry, and throughly miserable. The kitsune pup sniffled into his sleeve. He had only been trying to help, he really wanted to. Why did everything always end up so bad?

"What do I do mama?" Shippo cried quietly, looking up at the star filled sky. Could she hear him from where she was? Had she meet his father? The little kitsune hoped the answer to both questions was 'yes'. He knew she would watch over him from where ever it was she had gone to. It made him happy to think she was.

"Well well, what do we have here? A little lost kitsune?" A silky voice chimed from up in the tress. Shippo's eyes went wide in fright as he slowly looked up. Sitting on a tree branch above him sat a man in a white baboon pelt.

"Na-Naraku!" Shippo squeaked helplessly, backing up as he did so.

"My, it's the miko's little pup." Naraku laughed in mirth. "Today must be a lucky one for me." He jumped from the tree to land in front of the frightened kitsune. Shippo froze, unable to move from the spot where he stood trembling. So it had been Naraku after all!

"Where is the miko kitsune?" Naraku's voice was like needle's to Shippo's ears. Swallowing hard the young pup looked up at the towering hanyo.

"She's gone . . . she died a few days ago." He answered quietly, both in fear and sadness. Naraku took an involuntary step back.

"You lie!" A tentacle came lashing out at the kitsune who barely dodged out of the way. Screaming, Shippo took off running as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Jakken slipped out of his hiding place and scurried up to the priestess' door. Once there he looked around. Finding no one to see him he sighed in relief. He had waited for everyone to go to sleep. Especially the two ingrates who were staying with the priestess now.

He couldn't understand why his master was helping a lowly hanyo, nor why he had been sent as a messenger slash delivery boy. Well, no doubt the Houshi and that Taijiya woman had already found out Lord Sesshomaru had been here. He just hoped they didn't know why.

Frowning slightly, the toad demon knocked on the door and waited. When no one answered he 'humph'ed slightly and tired again. Did all human sleep so deeply? And how dare a lowly human keep this Jakken waiting?! He began to grow impatient and knocked a little harder.

"Finally!" He growled slightly in irritation when he saw a light flicker in the window. Keshina opened the door then looked down at the little toad in bewilderment. Closing the door behind her, the priestess stepped out and looked around.

"Did he find her?" She asked, clearly worried about the hanyo.

"Hai, my master sent me to tell you so and to get medicine." Jakken replied equally quiet for once. He didn't want attention . . . not after what he had seen what they had done to the hanyo. He wasn't afraid, he just didn't feel like a confrontation when his master was waiting for him.

"Medicine? Oh no . . . She's still sick." Keshina frowned then looked around once more before going back inside. Jakken glared after her. Why did humans always make such a fuss.

When she returned she held a small parcel in her hands. "Be careful with this, it's the last I have and it's quite strong." She warned then handed it over to him. Jakken didn't reply. He took the parcel and left as quickly as he has came. Keshina watched him go, and send out a silent prayer for the hanyo.

"We need to find him Miroku! He's just a pup!" Sango wrung her hands as she paced in their room. At first they had waited to see if the kitsune would turn up on his own, but he had yet to return.

Miroku watched the pacing demon hunter wearily then sighed and sat up. "Alright Sango, let's go look for him. I doubt he got very far." He got up an retrieved his Shakujo. Sango gave him a small smile and picked up her boomerang.

"Who knows what he's gotten into." She sighed worriedly and slipped her kimono off to reveal her hunter's outfit. Miroku eyed it a moment in appreciation before turning his head hastily so she didn't catch him looking.

"Shippo's a smart boy, I'm sure he found some place to hide if he had." Miroku commented quietly. Sango strapped her boomerang to her back and nodded.

"We'll see." She agreed hesitantly, making for the door as she spoke. No sooner had she gotten to it, however, that it opened on it's own. Keshina appeared in the door way with two more bundles in her arms. She smiled knowingly and handed them out.

"Ye will be needing these." Keshina looked behind her then back at them. "Come, ye will be able to leave without anyone noticing." She smiled and lead them to the front door.

"Thank you for everything Lady Keshina." Sango murmured, giving the priestess one more hug.

"You will forever have our gratitude." Miroku bowed to her then proceeded Sango out the door. The two wanderers looked around then stole away into the forest in search of their lost kitsune.

Sesshomaru looked around and sighed. Perhaps he had been wrong to send Jakken on this mission after all. The demon lord frowned up at the sky. The moon would be rising soon. Though he forgot what phase it was in at the moment.

A noise from his right brought his attention back to Earth. Out of reflex his hand went to the hilt of Tenseiga. Whoever it was would be sorry for trying to sneak up on this Sesshomaru. But what came forth made him relax again. Stumbling out of the forest was none other then the toad demon Jakken.

"I'm sorry it too so long Milord! Jakken had to wait for the villagers to sleep." Jakken explained hastily and handed him the bundle. Sesshomaru took it and nodded slightly.

"That will do." The taiyoukai got up, moving once again to the pond's edge. He unrolled the bundle to find a satchel of powdered herbs and a small tin cup. Without hesitating he put a quarter of the herbs into the cup then dipped it in to the clear pond water. Moving it in a careful circular motion to mix it, he walked back to the hanyo and sat down.

"Umeko." He leaned over her and called her name quietly. For a moment she didn't stir, his breath caught in his chest. Then her eyes fluttered opened and he sighed mentally in relief. Jakken eyed the two Inus with suspicion but kept his mouth shut. He'd have to ask later.

"Here, drink this. It'll help you feel better." Sesshomaru helped her sit up and handed her the cup. Umeko sniffed it for a moment then took a sip. It wasn't bad tasting at all! Infact it had a pleasant citrus taste to it.

When she finished he laid her back down and watched her fall back to sleep. It surprised him that she was so trusting. But then again he knew he was the only one besides the miko who had shown her any kindness. Kindness? Was he getting soft? Sesshomaru scuffed at the thought. It was only because she was a fellow Inu demon, like himself, and needed help. It didn't matter if she was only half.

"It's a full moon." Jakken commented off-handedly, looking up at the rising full moon. Sesshomaru looked up at it and blinked It was a full moon. It's light filled the clearing, bathing them in near daylight brightness. The stars seemed to grow brighter and twinkled off the pond's still surface. Almost magical was what he would of called the moment.

When he looked back down at the hanyo, he was almost surprised to see she had changed. Her hair was now as black as a raven's wing and her dog ears were gone. She was human. What did surprise him was that she looked even more familiar now. So familiar, in fact, that he could even place her name.

"How . . ." Sesshomaru stared at the girl, dumbfounded as to an explanation to all this. She had no memories, he knew that for certain. Otherwise she would of gotten as far away from him as possible as soon as she had heard his name. Jakken, however, didn't seem to notice any similarities. Perhaps even her friends would not recognize her. He frowned at that.

For some unknown reason he wanted to keep her to himself. He growled and shook that thought from his head. The Taiyoukai of the West did not need a human or a hanyou. Despite himself his face softened. No, he didn't need a hanyo as a companion, but for the first time in his life he found he actually wanted something with all his heart. She was a female Inu . . . possibly one of the only ones at that.

Yes, he had wanted Tetseiga and to be rid of his idiotically immature brother. But, this girl was different. He didn't know the circumstances of which she was now the way she was, but she wasn't the same as before. Now she was something else, fresh and new like her new name. Yes, Umeko suited her new self very well. He hadn't realized it had till now.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to think anymore. This girl had been someone important to many people. He had no claim to her and he would definitely never force her into anything. They had only just met again and he hardly knew anything about her. Though, now that she was a hanyo he suddenly wanted to know everything about her. But could such a creature as herself ever see him in that kind of light? Maybe . . . and maybe not. Sighing quietly, Sesshomaru pulled the blanket the herbs and cup had been sent in over the girl.

"Goodnight . . . my Umeko." He kissed her brow, surprising himself. Stunned at his own actions he stood up and turned to leave.

Umeko woke at the sound of his kimono moving. "Are you leaving?"

"I need to think alone." He didn't turn to her, but stepped into the forest. "I will return in a while." He finished as he vanished. Jakken followed discreetly behind his master, knowing something wasn't quite right. Sesshomaru tried to force himself to believe that he didn't need anyone . . . never had and never would. But it was in vein.

**End of Chapter:**

Semi: That's it folks! Now we know how Sesshomaru feels. Poor Sessho seems mighty confused ne?

CL: You're mean Semi-sama.

Semi: -grins- I know, more fun next time! -waves-

**: Teasers for the next chapter:**

Umeko finds Shippo in bad shape . . . can she help him? Miroku and gang find Umeko's hiding place, and Shippo to! Also, Sesshomaru goes back to the pond. What?! Sango attacks Sessho to protect Umeko? It's a reality check next time on FS!

Chapter Six: "Long before I knew your name . . ."


	6. Long Before I Knew Your Name

**_: A/N :_**

Semi: Chapter 6 everyone! I can't believe I've actually gotten this far. I hope everyone enjoys.

ChibiLee: Semi-sama's been working hard -giggles-

Semi: Hai, such is the life of a writer lol. But C.L.'s been working hard as well so everyone make sure to send her lots of mint chocolate which is her favorite!

CL: CHOCOLATE! -dances-

Semi: Also please be patient, I'm currently working on multiple fanfics so bare with me ok? And Arigato gozaimaste to my first reviewer! -dances with C.L.- OH! And just to be clear, Momma Sessho is NOT dead in the manga nor the anime . . . I think, BUT for the sake of THIS story she is.

CL: It's time for CL's recap! In the last chapter Sesshomaru gave the hanyo a name! Umeko! Jakken got the medicine and Sesshomaru gave some to Umeko, getting rid of the troublesome fever she had. Naraku caught little Shippo and attacks him! Miroku and Sango go looking for the little kitsune but can anyone get to him in time? Read and find out!  
–solutes-

**_: Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Beauty and the Beast, or the song "Eternity" . Have a nice day._**

**Sanctuary**

**By: Youkai Semi**

**Chapter Six: "Long Before I Knew Your Name."**

Sesshomaru gazed at the star filled sky, careful to keep his emotionless mask up. He stood staring at the eastern horizon, his kimono and hair blowing gently in he breeze. This place, just near his own lands, was one of the most calming. Standing on the edge of a cliff over looking both forest and lands so ancient that no one remembered when they had been made, brought him a sense of serenity. The small brook nearby calmed him and helped him to think.

Yes, even this Sesshomaru needed a place to hide and run to when things troubled him. He would never admit needing one though. But everyone, once in a while, needs a place to rest and calm down to think. This was his. Every time he had a problem to think about, it was here that he sought the answer. And he would continue to come until his dying breath, for this had also been his mother's.

The lands he now looked over had been heres, he Daiyoukai of the East. The Dog Queen, as she was also known, had been a calm and serene person. He remembered many nights when he awoke as a pup to find his mother waiting for the Inu no Taisho. She had seemed so very sad then and died soon after. It was later that Sesshomaru found out about Izayoi, and vowed to never repeat what his father had done.

Which brought him back to the problem at hand. Umeko. She was an enigma, one that refused to be solved. He didn't need anyone but himself. It had been that way for so long that it was a perpetual habit now. A bad one hat was rather hard to brake He was just confused right?

There hadn't been another female Inu after his parents died so he wasn't sure. Unlike InuYasha, Sesshomaru wanted to keep the family blood line pure . . . which meant mating with a female Inu demon like himself. Now that there was one, he wasn't sure what to do. After all, her soul was still Kikyo's and her heart belonged to InuYasha.

Doomed if he did and doomed if he didn't. He sighed heavily to himself. She may be 'new' now, but her old self was taken. He had no claim to her where as InuYasha had her heart and spirit. It was cruel of fate to do such a thing as this. They had given him what he wanted but still made it unattainable. Like a thirsty man stranded in a boat in the middle of the ocean.

The Taiyoukai closed his eyes and let the breeze blow away his worries. His hair billowing out like a curtain made of silver. No, fate could NOT be that cruel. It could be merciless at times, but this . . . this was somehow quite different. He never expected something of this nature to happen. The Taiyoukai had resigned himself to finding a mate that, though wouldn't keep the family blood pure, would be honorable and proud . . . strong in her own right without reliance on others to protect her.

That kind of female would have kept the family blood strong if not pure. But he had as of yet been unable to find one and so stayed emotionless to keep himself undamaged. Now however there _was_ an Inu female . . . but two questions remained, where did she belong and what were her qualities?

As far as he knew, her old self had a rather fiery nature. She had shown honor by continuing to help her friends find the rest of the sacred jewel and often showed great courage and strength. Her love for her friends never wavered, though she was a bit too trusting in everyone. She would do nearly anything for them if it meant saving them. Why? Why hadn't he seen it before?

Sesshomaru growled at himself. It was a constant conflict in his mind. His instincts told him to protect her, keep her to himself. While the logical part of his brain screamed at him to leave her, let her go back to InuYasha and the others . . . that he didn't care for humans. But that wasn't quite right was it? He had hated Izayoi because of his father and the half breed brother he had gotten from her.

Over time that anger at Izayoi had spread to include all humans. Something he hadn't intended on doing due to his position as Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. But somehow he had ignored it and let it seep into him like poison. Anger and hatred were exactly that, poison that ruined lives.

With a small sigh, Sesshomaru lifted his face into the air and took a deep breath. No more. No more would he continue to let those damned emotions poison him. Silently he asked the long dead princess hi father had taken as a mate for forgiveness and released the emotions that had been killing his others ones. Suddenly he felt light . . . no free was a better word for it. For a moment he only stood there thinking.

As the sun rose, he resolutely turned away from the panoramic view of the land and begun the trek back to the pond clearing. She may belong to his brother, but Sesshomaru vowed to protect her. He would learn from her what it meant to trust . . . as he had already learned what it meant to love unconditionally. That kind of love often hurt but it was a worthwhile emotion he would cherish. He couldn't have her, but she would always have him.

Umeko sat at the edge of the pond, listening to it's soothing sound. Her kimono loose on her shoulders, having only awoken a few minutes earlier. At first she had though that the demon had been a dream, but found the blanket he had draped over her still there. He had been like an apparition, appearing suddenly then gone just as quickly.

She could not place how, but his voice seemed familiar and she wondered if he always sounded so . . . sad? Yes, that was it. He tired to hide it but she could still hear the tiny hint of sadness in his voice. She wanted to know why it was there, he seemed like a kind person underneath the cold exterior. But would she get a chance to find out? If there was someway to help him as he had helped her she was wanted to at least try.

The hanyo turned her thoughts onto her newest dream. In it she had been attacked by a demon with long silver hair, magenta markings and a purple crescent moon on his forehead. For some reason Umeko felt that she knew the man. . . . In her dream he turned from her and walked away, his eyes holding pain and sadness that she knew wasn't like him to show. There was just something about him that told her he hid his emotions . . . it was instinct that told her it was to protect himself.

Before she could think more on th matter, Umeko heard soft crying, as if the person were hiding. It came from a short distance away, her ears swiveled back to hear it better. Blindly she got up and righted her kimono before heading in the direction of the sound. Whoever it was needed help. It sounded like someone young and was muffled so she couldn't quite tell.

Trailing the soft cry past another clearing to a bramble bush, Umeko listened for anyone other then herself and the one crying. There seemed to be no one, though she heard a soft thud. It was as if someone had jumped out of a tree nearby. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she never turned from the bushed. Deciding instead to hide whoever it was crying from any onlookers. Crouching down she felt the bushed and pricked her finger on the thorns.

Umeko quickly stuffed her finger in her mouth and sucked on it to stop the bleeding. After a moment or two she though better of poking her hand at something she couldn't see. So instead she listened quietly. When the crying calmed a little she decided to take a chance.

"Hello?" She called out as gently as she could. The crying stopped all together. The hanyo smelt the spike of fear from . . . a kitsune? Yes, it was a fox demon. How she knew she wasn't sure.

"I'm not going to hurt you . . . are you hurt?" Umeko asked in sincere worry.

"Who are you?" Came a young shaky voice.

"I'm called Umeko." The hanyo smiled blindly at the bush, trying to keep her voice as low as possible. "What's your name?"

"Sh-Shippo." The little kitsune pup poked his head out of the bushed and looked at the girl. He was surprised at what he was looking at. She was the hanyo they had heard about! He could tell by her dog ears.

"You're a . . . a hanyo." He crept from the bushes and approached the now sitting woman.

"Hai, I am. You're a kitsune am I right? How come you're all by yourself? It's dangerous for a little pup to be away from his mother." She commented quietly, her brows knitting in worry. Shippo tilted his head at her then waved a hand near her face.

"You're . . . you're blind aren't you?" He got a small nod of affirmative. "I was trying to help my friends so I went out on my own. . . . and my momma is dead." He sniffed again, his little eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry to hear that Shippo-chan." Umeko's eyes filled with sadness as she took the little kitsune into her arms. "I'm sure she never meant to leave you. I bet she loved you very much." She gave him a big hug, one which he returned heartily. When he calmed down again she stood up and listened once more.

"Would you like to stay with me until you find your friends Shippo-chan?" Umeko smiled, rubbing his back in calming circles. He looked up at her then nodded.

"Could I?" He asked hesitantly, remembering she couldn't see his gestures. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but I hope Sesshomaru-sama won't mind . . . if he comes back." She looked away, hearing a very faint thud as if someone had just fallen on their face.

"You know Sesshomaru?!" Shippo exclaimed in mild fright.

"Hai, he is the one who gave me my name. You see I don't remember anything from before I was found by the miko Keshina. I got a fever after ending up in the forest and he helped me get better." Umeko smiled, displaying no fear at all of the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. Shippo watched her in bewilderment. Who knew Lord Sesshomaru could be nice?

"Wow . . . the Lord Sesshomaru I know is a bit different then that, but if he's changed then it's a good thing." Shippo laughed quietly, Umeko joining him and taking him back to the pond clearing.

InuYasha sat high up in a tree, the branch just thick enough to hold his weight. He watched the sun rise and began thinking. Mostly it was about the future. What would he do now that the Shikan no Tama was gone? He had hoped to use it to become full demon, but that was out of the picture. Being a demon only hurt those he cared about. Although, he didn't want to be human now either. So that left what he was . . . a half-breed.

The hanyo growled to himself. He never fit in anywhere until Kagome had shown up. That made his chest hurt . . . the thought of Kagome. He realized now that he hadn't _loved_ her as he had first thought. Well he did, but it was more of a mutual friendship like love. As one for their sibling or cherished friend. He had thought to become cold like Sesshomaru but knew Kagome would of hated him for it. So he resided himself to silently watching over the forest.

A smell that didn't belong in the forest met his nose. It teased his curiosity until he finally followed the scent of plum blossoms and rain to it's source. He paused on a lower tree limb to watch a girl go by underneath him. He would of scampered off had he not taken a second look. Her long free flowing silver hair and smoke-gray tipped dog ears were enough to catch his attention.

He followed the woman until she paused by some bushes. InuYasha could just make out muffled crying coming from the buses and jumped down from his spot to get a better look. As he watched and listened, the female hanyo was able to bring out none other then Shippo out of the bushes. They talked for a short while. When they spoke of Sesshomaru InuYasha fell face first into the ground in surprise.

Sesshomaru being nice? Ok, it was official . . . the world was coming to an end! Before they caught him he jumped back up into the trees and followed them back to the pond clearing.

Miroku paused and took a glance around. The clearing they had come across was actually a rather nice one. There was a pond and what looked like a blanket and a cup. Perhaps someone had been using the place earlier. Sango held Kirara in her arms as she stepped through the thicket into the clearing just after Miroku.

"Nice place huh?" Miroku grinned and sat down at the pond's edge.

"Yeah . . . I hope whoever it was using it last doesn't mind." She eyed the blanket and cup before joining Miroku. Kirara yawned and fell asleep in Sango's arms. The two humans watched the water silently, nether needing to say anything at the moment. It was a rather peaceful place, this clearing. Sango felt calmer and more relaxed here.

"I hope we find Shippo soon." Miroku sighed slightly. They had spent the last few hours of the night searching for the kitsune without any sleep.

"I do as well." Sango admitted and leaned back on her elbows. A rustling sound from the bush to their right caught their attention. Surprisingly a young woman in an elaborate kimono stepped out. Her shocking white hair and dog ears told them that they had found the missing hanyo. What they had NOT expected was her blank milky blue-white eyes. The hanyo paused and sniffed the air.

"Someone's here. . ." They heard her whisper.

"Really? Let me check." The two humans fell backwards in surprise when Shippo poked his head out from behind Umeko's leg.

"It's ok Umeko, these are my friends!" Shippo cheered happily, bouncing over to them. Sango hugged the pup fiercely, smiling in relief. The hanyo however stayed put.

"Shippo-chan . . . they are humans aren't they?" Umeko asked with a hint of fear.

"We are, but we would never harm you. Let me introduce ourselves. I'm the Houshi Miroku, and this is my companion Sango." Miroku stepped forward and purposely left out the 'demon slayer' part.

"I'm called Umeko." The hanyo bowed slightly, still hesitant to go near the humans.

"Umeko? May we stay here a few hours to catch up on some much needed sleep? You see we've been up all night looking for young Shippo here." Sango asked politely. Umeko thought for a moment before nodding.

"You are safe here." She smiled slightly and sat down where her blanket had been left. Sango watched her and smiled. Keshina was right, she was definitely something more then she appeared to be.

"You know . . . Lady Keshina is worried sick about you." She commented lightly. The hanyo started in surprise.

"You know Lady Keshina?" Umeko asked cautiously.

"Hai, she wanted to know you were ok. We just so happened to end up here so we'll tell her you're fine." Miroku answered with a cheery laugh. Umeko smiled, relaxing a little. If they were friends of Keshina's then she could trust them. They soon drifted off into sleep, being more tired then they had expected.

Umeko listened to their rhythmical breathing, including young Shippo's. She smiled, yawned, and fell asleep with them. The kitsune woke long enough to snuggle up with Umeko then fell back to sleep. Not one of them noticing they were being watched.

InuYasha watched the group from his post in the trees. The woman was kind and a bit too trusting. A lot like 'her'. He relaxed on his branch until a new scent caught his nose a few hours or so later. It was the smell of wind and pine needles. Sesshomaru. The Inu hanyo sprang up on his branch and checked around. He couldn't see him just yet but he knew he was there.

As if on cue, the Taiyoukai landed in the clearing. The demon lord was obviously surprised at the unwanted guests but took it in stride. They would always be drawn to her, this form or any other. Which meant . . . Sesshomaru took a deep breath and turned his eyes but not his head or body. Yep, even InuYasha was there – though hiding for some reason. Quietly he stepped over to Umeko and shook her gently.

"Umeko." He called quietly. At hearing his voice Umeko opened her eyes and smiled.

"Sesshomaru?" She sat up and help out a hand. InuYasha was surprised by this gesture. Even more surprised when Sesshomaru took the hand and was about to sit down. Unfortunately a giant boomerang interrupted them.

"Get away from her Sesshomaru!" Sango yelled out dangerously, leveling the boomerang at him again and getting in front of Umeko. Awakened by the ruckus, Miroku got up and stood next to the Taijia.

"What do you want with Umeko?" The Houshi asked, leveling his Shakujo at the Taiyoukai. To everyone's surprise Umeko slipped from behind them and put herself in front of the demon lord.

"Please wait! He's my friend. I wouldn't be here without him." She exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks. As they watched she teetered on the spot. A small collective gasp escaped them when the hanyo fainted. Sesshomaru caught her, putting her gently down onto the ground to put his hand on her forehead.

"She still has a fever." With that he emptied half of the last of the herbs into the tin cup. In awe they watched him go to the pond's edge and dip the cup into the water. He swirled it in a careful circular motion before asked quietly, returning to Umeko's side.

"How do you know her?" Sango asked quietly, remembering Keshina saying the demon lord was looking for her.

"I named her." Was all he said, continuing to hold his emotionless mask up out of habit.

"NANI?!" Sango shouted, causing the birds in the area to rise out of the forest and take flight.

**:End of Chapter:**

Semi: Well that's all for chapter six everyone. I hope you enjoyed it!

CL: Hai . . . C.L go back to sleep now.

Semi: Lol ok Chibi you can take a nap. Ja ne Minna-san!

**: Teasers for the next chapter:**

The Inu brothers have a mild confrontation. They decided to train Umeko to keep her safe but she's the one who gives them a few surprises! Naraku makes another appearance and Umeko runs off! What the heck did he say to her?! Tune in next time!

Chapter Seven: "Just Test My Best!"


	7. Just Test My Best

**_: A/N :_**

Semi: -yawns You asked for it so here it is, Chapter 7 everyone! -falls asleep-

ChibiLee: Ano . . .please forgive Semi-sama, she's been working hard lately and hasn't gotten much rest -bows-

Semi: -opens one eye- That's an understatement . . . -yawns again- Well anyway I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter of FS.

CL: It's time for CL's recap! In the last chapter Umeko meet up with some new people, Sango and gang! Finding little Shippo-chan in the brush, Umeko goes back to find people had invaded her sanctuary! Sesshomaru went back to the camp and was attacked by none other then Sango-san! They find out he's the one who named her, strange ne? What's gonna happen next?! Read and find out!  
–solutes-

**_: Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Beauty and the Beast, or the song "Test My Best" . Have a nice day._**

**Sanctuary**

**By: Youkai Semi**

**Chapter Seven: "Just Test My Best!"**

"NANI?!" Sango's voice echoed through the forest. The birds near the clearing took flight, darking the sky for a moment. For the next minute everyone remained silent. It was Sesshomaru who broke the silence.

"Are you done? I don't think the other lands quite heard you." He commented sarcastically, causing the group to lose their jaws. Turning back to Umeko, he removed his hand from her forehead and helped her up.

"Umeko? Here, drink this down." Sesshomaru leaned her against him then picked up the cup and held it to her lips, encouraging her to drink. Umeko sputtered a bit but managed to swallow the mixture. Almost immediately they saw a difference in the hanyo. She relaxed against the demon lord, her breath coming easy now instead of the strained sound of earlier. The early morning light played across her sleeping features, giving her an almost doll like look. As watched he brushed her bangs away to reveal the two half sphere jewels on her forehead.

"You named her?" Miroku asked quizzically, not at all sounding sarcastic or rude but rather intrigued.

"Hai. I found her here. She had been driven from the village and then beaten to ensure she wouldn't return. I felt it my duty as a fellow Inu demon to help her and I have." Sesshomaru spoke quietly while trying to lay the girl down. Her hands clenched his hatori's sleeve, however, and would not let go.

"fefh, like you know anything about duty." Everyone turned to find InuYasha leaning on a tree.

"And you have no honor, little brother." Sesshomaru glared at the other hanyo. Gently he pried her fingers away from his kimono and laid her down before standing up.

"You think I don't have honor? Well if I don't then nether do you." InuYasha scuffed, hating being put down as always.

"I have honor . . . even if you do not see it." Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at his brother. The iciness he usually displayed was gone, but the emotionless mask remained. Caught off guard, the group watched as Sesshomaru turned and left.

"He's really changed . . .." Miroku blinked and looked at InuYasha. The hanyo was looking at the spot the Taiyoukai had been a moment before. Had he been wrong? No one said anything for several minutes, taking the time to absorb the information.

"Did he say she was beaten?" Sango went to Umeko's side and took a closer look. Small cuts and bruises still remained.

"He was telling the truth . . . but why would anyone beat a blind person? Hanyo or human!" Miroku looked disgruntled.

"He was right . . . it is our duty to protect her." InuYasha spoke quietly, his bangs shadowing his eyes. "She is the last female Inu demon after all." He turned away from them. "She should be taught how to defend herself. . . I'll be back." He left into the trees and took off in the same direction Sesshomaru had.

"Hehe, InuYasha's grown up!" Shippo laughed leaping over to Umeko with Kirara by his side.

"I think we all have." Miroku smiled sadly at Sango. They knew it had been 'her' that had changed them, and Umeko who had somehow changed the once ice cold demon lord.

"Do you think that's a good thing?" Sango joked lightly while putting a blanket over the sleeping hanyo.

"I know so." Miroku nodded with a small laugh. Umeko stirred in her sleep and tossed a little. They watched anxiously, hoping one of the other two got back soon . . . preferably Sesshomaru since he had the herbs to help her.

"Sessho . . ." Umeko mumbled in her sleep and stopped tossing. A hidden observer continued to watch them. A small smirk playing on his lips as a new plot formed itself in his head.

"The fun . . . starts now." He chuckled to himself.

Several days later, Sesshomaru and InuYasha stood sparing while the others watched. They didn't know how or why, but the two had returned to camp together. They also refused to speak about what had happened and so left the humans in the dark. It was a friendly spar so they weren't too worried.

Umeko listened to the two fighters as her own personalized training that the two had come up with. She was to listen to their movements until she could understand them well enough to stop them. Her ears swiveled this way and that, catching everything she could. For a brief moment she saw them in her head. Frustrating was what she would of called it.

Closing her eyes she focused solely on two brothers. Blocking out everything else besides the sounds of flesh connecting with flesh. Again she saw them in her head. A foot connecting with a lower arm, the arm throwing the foot back. A fist connecting with the palm of another hand. A leg sweeping the other's legs out from under him.

That's when she noticed. The bigger of the two only used his right arm, never his left. It was as if it were not there. Concentrating she focused on him. Yes, she had been correct . . . the limb was missing. Instinctively she knew she was focused on Sesshomaru. She didn't know how she could have missed it, but then they were never really close enough for her to tell.

Umeko almost missed what was said a moment later. "Umeko, want to give it a try?" InuYasha sat down in front of her as he spoke.

"Hai . . . I think I've got it now." She smiled nervously. InuYasha pulled Tetsusaiga from it's sheath without transforming it and put it in her hands.

"We'll practice by throwing grass balls first ok?" He helped her up and stepped away. Shippo handed him a handful of newly woven grass balls he had just made. The hanyo took them and nodded in approval. Sesshomaru meanwhile went over to Umeko and got behind her.

"You want to stand like this." He instructed while moving her into a battle stance. Once she was in position he stepped away again and stood against a tree to watch. Closing her eyes, she let her arms ad the sword drop. InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru who nodded a 'go ahead'. Umeko listened to the figure before her. When she heard the ball snap into the air she opened them again. She brought up the sword just as the ball was about to hit, cleaving it in twine and to everyone's immense astonishment, transforming the Tetsusaiga. The group gaped at the hanyo in utter shock. NO on e but InuYasha or Sesshomaru had transformed it before.

'She has more strength then I gave her credit for.' Sesshomaru thought mildly, grinning behind his mask. 'I wonder . . . ' He put his hand to his chin then removed Tenseiga and walked back over to the female hanyo.

"Let's try that again . . . but this time use both swords." He instructed and placed Tenseiga in her other hand. Umeko looked in his direction with a confused look.

"I'll explain later." He gave her hand an unseen pat and motioned InuYasha to throw another one. Umeko nodded and got into a more comfortable position since she was holding two swords instead of one.

This time when the ball came at her she spun, pivoting on one heal and ducking her head slightly. The ball was split by Tetsusaiga . . . and made whole again once more by Tenseiga. Again they all stood staring in shock. She could use not only InuYasha's but Sesshomaru's as well . . . and at the same time no less! This hanyou was indeed more then she appeared to be.

"I think . . . that will be all for today." Sesshomaru took his sword, putting it back in it's scabbard. InuYasha did the same, still awestruck about the whole incident.

"Sugoi Umeko-san! Sugoi, sugoi!" Shippo bounced onto her lap and laughed. She blushed slightly then hugged the little kitsune.

"Arigato Shippo-kun." She laughed with him, though not really sure how it was 'amazing' as he had put it.

'If she was powerful as a miko, then she's ten times more so as a hanyo . . . If she were a full Youkai I'd have something to worry about.' The Taiyoukai pondered from his seat high up in the trees. It was almost as if . . . nay, no on e knew what happened to it. But he supposed it could be a possibility.

Naraku watched the group in the clearing with great interest. He knew the kitsune pup was right in a way, but was beginning to understand better then the others just who Umeko really was. He did not know, however, that Sesshomaru knew the truth already. He though he was the only one who knew and was thinking of something to use it to his advantage. If he could, then he could retrieve the nearly whole Shikan no Tama from the hanyo.

Ah . .. the Shikan jewel. The jewel of four souls. He had nearly had it in his grasp. Then that human girl with Kikyo's soul had started taking it back little by little. The stupid girl had shattered it, much to his . . . delight. She had not known just how powerful the jewel was then. Now? Well now she knew very well . . . which was going to prove very troublesome. If she learned how to harness that power, well he'd rather not think on that.

He still had many plans left to full fill and he would not let a girl like her stop him. Naraku glared at the group. Many times they had foiled one plot after another. He'd make sure they never did so again. No matter what the cost. That's when a light went off in his head.

Silently the hanyo crept from his spot and took off to his own devices. He still had one jewel fragment left and he planned to keep it. One way or another he'd get the rest of it as well. There were still way to do so. Oh yes, many ways to retrieve the Shikan no Tama and he would try each one until he succeeded. He had to have it . . . by any means or cost.

Umeko yawned from her seat on the sprawled blanket near the fire. She swayed slightly, causing concern looks from the others, but it was from being tired not the illness. As a matter of fact she felt quite well now. Her head hurt a bit but the previous sickness hadn't reoccurred since the last time Sesshomaru had given her that odd drink.

Sango smiled as she watched the hanyo yawn again and rub her eyes with one fist and the back of the other hand. Looking for all the world like a small child. Well after all the practice she had done, Sango wasn't surprised she was tired. The girl was really amazing and she was glad they had gotten a chance to meet her.

"Why don't you take a bath Umeko? The food will be done when you get back." Sango offered the hanyo with a smile, knowing a bath would do her good and would keep her up long enough to eat. The hanyo turned to the Taijia's direction and considered it a moment.

"That sounds nice. I think I will. Thanks Sango-san." Umeko stood up and stretched.

"Just don't take too long. You'll turn into a prune." Sango joked and turned back to the food. Umeko laughed and shook her head. She had grown rather fond of the woman during the past few days. She never failed to cheer her up. The woman would be a great mother one day. If only Miroku would tell her how he truly felt.

Shrugging slightly, Umeko turned and followed a trail of slashes in the tree trunks until she came to a small hot spring. They had found it the second day the group had stayed and everyone seemed reluctant to leave the little pond clearing. Mostly due to the food supply, hot spring, and the training ground they had been using earlier. It was a rather nice place to stay all in all. Plus no one had bothered them so far.

So far, that was the word for it. No one had yet to bother them, but how long would that last? Umeko shivered at the thought. She never wanted to go near that village again. And she'd keep it that way if she could. Those men hadn't needed to do what they did. But because they had she could no longer fully trust humans. She feared them above all else.

Umeko sighed and shook the thought from her head. It wouldn't do to dwell on the things you fear. All it ever did was make it worse and cause problems. Right now she wanted to forget about it and relax. Having so many people around made her a little nervous so she needed it. Things could wait to be thought about and pondered over.

The hanyo let her kimono slip off her shoulders and fall to the ground. Hesitantly she stepped into the spring and slowly lowered herself in. She hissed as the hot water meet bruises. The ones the men had caused were long gone but new ones appeared every time she spared the Inu brothers. Before the sword training today they had drilled her on close quarters combat . . . hand to hand or close and personal, as some would call it.

They didn't hurt anymore after an hour or two, but when doused with hot water they flared up then went completely away. A marvel all it's own really. She didn't know how or why they did, but was grateful they went away so quickly. Maybe she'd ask\ Sesshomaru about it later. He didn't seem to mind her silly questions, usually encouraging more out of her.

Sesshomaru . . . Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. There were times when she felt drawn to him, like he needed her in some way. Others he rather frightened her. He was lethal, and at times, merciless. When he was around her, though, he seemed calmed and serene. Almost like two totally different people. It surprised her that he could be so gentle and yet so powerful at the same time.

Umeko ducked under the water, the sound of it in her ears calming her nerves. She just felt tired and her brain was over analyzing things. Though it _was_ a pleasant tired, not the one from lack of sleep but that of doing a full day's work. The training was tiresome . . . in the end it would be very helpful so she stuck to it. It wasn't like she had something else to do anyways.

Then why did she have this feeling she was missing something . . . like she had forgotten something very important that needed to be done? It felt like she was supposed to do something, hadn't finished, and now time was running out. She came up out of the water and shook her head.

'Quite you!' Umeko hissed at her mind then sighed. It just wouldn't leave her alone tonight. She groaned. If this kept up she wouldn't get any sleep tonight. It wouldn't be the first time though . . . before she had gone many nights without sleep while waiting and watching for InuYasha.

'Now where did that come from?' Umeko frowned heavily, not liking that thought. After a moment of thinking she got out and felt for the drying cloth they always left on a tree branch near the spring. When her hands brushed it she quickly pulled it down and wrapped herself in it. That finished, she sat on a small boulder under the same branch and combed her fingers through wet hair.

"Lovely night isn't it? A silky voice broke through the hanyo's pondering, causing her to jump where she sat.

'Why didn't I hear anyone?' She swallowed, her heart thumping madly in her chest.

"Calm down, no one is going to hurt you." The voice laughed. It wasn't a pleasing laugh. No, it sent chills down Umeko's spine.

"What do you want?" She hugged the towel closer to herself and listened closely.

"Merely to speak with you." The voice answered. She could see the smug look on his face in her mind and growled mentally. That's when the jewels on her forehead began to itch. She felt the man's presence come into the clearing and the itching intensified. The hanyo refrained from scratching at it, keeping her mind focused on the man with all her might.

"I'm listening . . . but please, don't come any closer." Umeko commented quietly, slipping further back on the boulder. The cool night air was beginning to make her flesh goose-bump.

"As you wish." The man, or what ever he was, stopped with the smirk still upon his face. "Tell me . . . do you trust those people you are with?" He asked casually, sitting down on the edge of the clearing.

"I . . . yes I do. Why do you ask?" She hesitated, asking the second question like an after thought.

"The jewels on your forehead are part of a whole. There are many who want it and would not hesitate to kill you for it." He laughed mirthlessly.

"Who? And why?" Now the hanyo was worried. She known that and wanted to know who would do such a thing.

"The one named InuYasha wants it to become full demon. The one called Sango is a Youkai killer . .. a Taijia as it were. Miroku would do anything for her and the one called Sesshomaru . . . well he is a cold blooded killer who hates humans and hanyos alike." The man chuckled darkly.

"You . . . you're lying!" Umeko denied what she heard, shaking her head as if to free herself from it.

"Am I really? Why don't you ask them yourself? Ask them what happened to their companion and long time friend." The man gave an evil laugh and left the clearing. His job was done. He had succeeded in planting the seed of doubt in the young hanyo's mind. Now when she asked, the seed would grow to mistrust. Umeko shuttered, hugging herself tightly. Still trying to deny it all but having to know if he spoke the truth.

Distractedly she redressed herself. Neither paying attention to her surroundings or herself. Her mind was locked in a battle with logic . . . and was losing. The seed . .. had begun to grown.

**:End of Chapter:**

Semi: Oh yeah! -cheers and throws fist into air- I am GOOD!

CL: Egotist much? -stares through hooded eyes-

Semi: -sweat drop- Hey! You're great to Chibi! -hugs muse and dances around-

CL: -smirks- I know.

Semi: -face plants- Now who's talking? Any who, evil cliffie once again -smirks-

CL: It'll be worth it in the end folks! CL very happy with all your review tee hee.

Semi: Hai hai . . . thanks you everyone and I hope you enjoyed this edition of FS!

**: Teasers for the next chapter:**

Umeko's a run away! Naraku's planning something evil as usual. The Inu brothers go off in search of the missing Umeko and only Sesshomaru continues to do so alone! The team begins thinking up a plan but it seems Umeko's run into something that might have been in her best interest to stay away from . . . Tune in next time!

Chapter Eight: " When You Walk Away."


	8. When You Walk Away

**_: A/N :_**

Semi: Konnichi wa Minna-san! Hehe, it's been a while since I updated hasn't it? Well here's a new chapter to make up for it and to wish you all a happy new year! -hands Chibi a red envelope-

ChibiLee: MONEY! -snatches and looks inside to find thirty dollars- AWSOME! -dances then sobers- Semi-sama has been lazy during her work's winter schedule -sighs- And now it's going back to normal.

Semi: Hai, my work has been in a winter schedule for a couple of months now to keep us safe during the holidays but it's back to normal now. I'll hopefully get over this writer's block that's got Chibi all chained up lol.

CL: -struggles with chains- Hurry Semi-sama, CL no like these chains -pouts-

Semi: Hai hai Chibi-chan, I'm trying. Any who, here's the next chapter of FS! Read and enjoy -

CL: It's time for CL's recap! In the last chapter Umeko gave the group quite a surprise! She can transform both Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga! Not only that but Umeko ran away because Naraku spoke some nasty dirty trick-some words to her! Sesshomaru went off on his own to find her. What's gonna happen next?! Read and find out! –solutes-

**_: Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Beauty and the Beast, or the song "Simple & Clean" . Have a nice day._**

**Sanctuary**

**By: Youkai Semi**

**Chapter Eight: "When You Walk Away."**

Umeko sat upon the same boulder after an hour of thinking over the mystery man's words. They buzzed around her head like a hive of angry bees. For some reason they stun just as bad. The blind hanyo hugged herself, feeling tears ride down her cheeks and getting chilled by the breeze drying them. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to stop them.

Her heart now told her that no one could be trusted while her mind told her t run – flee from it all. Yet a tiny voice said she had to stay. Once again she recalled the feeling that she was missing something, but for the life of her she had no clue what it was. It hurt to think on it too much so she pushed it aside again. What could she do? A blind hanyo girl who knew next to nothing.

The helplessness the girl felt was nearly as bad as th rest of it. She felt powerless to do anything at all, and it only added to the buzzing bees in her head. Hugging herself tighter, Umeko closed her eyes and turned her head slightly as if to deny the conflict in her mind. Without warning she suddenly stood up, her kimono creating a swishing sound to break the still silence around her.

No, she **_could_** do something. With her mind made up she pulled a long branch about two inches thick from the nearest tree. Next she removed the leafs and twigs, fashioning it into a staff. Once out of the forest she figured she'd need something to help her to get around . . . and it doubled as a weapon. She'd be damned if anyone ever hurt her again.

Umeko bound her now dry hair back into a tail with a strip of cloth then listened for anyone near. Hearing no one around, but someone quickly approaching, the hanyo turned and left the hot spring clearing. Somehow she had to get away. She did not want them knowing nor following . . . finding her own way was the only solution she could think of and to do that she had to be alone.

Sango looked once again towards the hot spring. There was just something not quite right. She couldn't put her finger on it but she knew something had happened. It wasn't like Umeko to take so long in the hot spring. The air around them spoke of an approaching storm so they needed to find shelter, and quick.

"Guys I'll be right back, I'm gonna check on Umeko." San go got up and looked around before moving to the edge of the clearing. InuYasha and Sesshomaru landed near the spot she just vacated and watched her leave. For a brief moment Sesshomaru's brows knitted in concern, but it was gone the next instant.

"Do you think something happened?" Shippo sided up to the older Youkai with a worried tone to his voice.

"I . . . don't know." InuYasha had been about to say something else but had changed his mind.

'If anything has . . . whoever is responsible will pay.' Sesshomaru's eyes hardened, glaring in the direction of the hot spring. 'Dearly' He finished in a deadly tone and turned slightly in the opposite direction. Normal humans could not see the dark storm clouds on the even darker horizon. The storm was approaching quickly and was about to break.

The demon lord watched the inky blackness seep over the mountains. They had to move quickly if they wanted to avoid getting drenched. His eyes snapped back to the spot the taijia had gone when the snap of a twig caught his attention. Sango appeared in a huff, seeming to have ran all the way back to them.

"She's . . . gone!" She said between breaths. Sesshomaru was instantly in front of her with an expression that could kill on his face.

"What did you say?!" He nearly yelled in her face but controlled himself.

"Umeko's gone. I couldn't find her anywhere." Sango repeated near tears. InuYasha looked towards the hot spring.

"Don't worry, we'll find her. She's blind so she couldn't of gotten that far." He concluded openly then was proceeded out of the clearing by Sesshomaru.

"You didn't see anything?" Miroku walked up to the taijia with Shippo in his arms and Kirara on his shoulder. Sango shook her head sadly, wringing her hands with tears in her eyes.

"I'll go look for her to!" Shippo exclaimed fiercely, ready to jump down and follow the Inu brothers.

"No Shippo, stay here. They'll be back soon." Sango gave a weary half smile to try to persuade the kitsune pup to stay. Shippo pouted slightly but said nothing more, indicating he would listen for once. The three of them turned, watching the exit and waiting for the Inu Youkai to return in silence.

InuYasha's eyes flickered to his brother's face which was set in a surprisingly determined glare. Surprising because this was the most emotion he had seen on Sesshomaru. Perhaps it should not of been . . . after all he had been collecting hints of _something_ between the two. Kami knew the once cold Sesshomaru had become . . . what was the word, protective? Hai, that was it. Protective of the hanyo girl. InuYasha would of snickered openly if he knew he wouldn't get his butt kicked for doing so.

Sesshomaru acted like nothing changed, staying aloof and distanced, but InuYasha saw the look in his eyes when they landed on Umeko. He was pretty sure the others knew as well . . . or at least guessed. However, it seemed his dear older brother was in serious denial and he wasn't the one who wanted to bring it up. He'd probably get his butt kicked for that as well, so he let it go. His majesty would figure it out eventually he was sure. If he didn't then she would.

It was still strange to think his brother actually had a heart. At first glance it never appeared that he did, but if you watched him long enough you'd see it. Sesshomaru didn't seem to notice it, nor the change that was gradually taking over. Then again did one ever really notice that they've changed? InuYasha thought on that and came up with a negative. They didn't see it unless they wanted to.

When they reached the hot spring both Inu Youkai looked around. They didn't see anything. No struggle marks, no foot prints . . . nothing. They did, however, catch a familiar scent lingering around. It didn't go into the water, but close enough for concern. Umeko's scent thankfully went the other way. Away from the other one. That didn't give them much comfort.

"Naraku." InuYasha glanced at his brother as the demon lord spoke. An involuntary shiver crept down his spine at the sight of the sadistic smirk on the Taiyoukai's face. It nearly rooted him to the spot but having seen it before the hanyou shook it off. Too bad for Naraku though . . . it never boded well when Sesshomaru smiled like that. Then again InuYasha had never seen him smile any other way so . . . The hanyo shrugged it off and looked around once more.

"He was here all right. I wonder what he wanted with Umeko." InuYasha went to the spot Naraku had been last in the clearing and continued to scan it for any clues.

"I don't know . . ." 'But he's about to lose his head . .. because I'm gonna rip it off for him.' He replied back, but finished the sentence in thought only while looking at his claws. His hand was surrounded by a green glow and the fur on his shoulder bristled.

"I'm gonna go tell the others. I'll meet you back at camp." InuYasha bounded back to the group, leaving Sesshomaru alone. The Taiyoukai followed Umeko's scent to the hot spring, his eyes locking onto the path it continued to. If he hurried he might be able to catch her before the storm hit.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in suspicion. 'Where are you going Umeko? . . . and why now?' He asked himself but found no answers. Something happened between Naraku and Umeko and now she was running. He hadn't gotten close enough to do her any harm but then . . .

The Taiyoukai growled deeply, 'What did he SAY to her?!' If he hadn't been mad before, now he was pissed. 'So, he knows does he? Too bad for him because now he's in trouble.' He smirked again then followed Umeko's trail out of the clearing. On the way out he noticed a small pile of leafs and twigs scattered on the ground. He smiled in satisfaction.

'Smart girl.' Sesshomaru smirked then kicked the pile to scatter it more, glad that she had some sort of weapon with her.

Naraku watched from his perch in the trees. Smirking as the Inu brothers looked for the missing hanyo. It was too late, she was gone and he had made sure that she'd never trust anyone again. He had the jewel within his grasp once again, only this time he wouldn't let it go. NO, this time he'd finally have it and gain the power he so craved.

They were a lot of fools. Not one of them knew exactly who the girl was, **_nor_** did they even guess what the jewel was on her forehead could be. They had let her walk away and right into his waiting arms, oblivious to it all. Oh ti was just too much to suppress. He would have been laughing and rolling on the ground in merriment if he hadn't wanted to stay hidden. So instead he just smiled and watched the game proceed.

He recalled the look upon her face when he told her the fraction of truth. Shock and surprised, trusting to a fault as usual, she had fallen for his trap like a moth to flame. Oh she tried to deny what he had said, he knew that, but in the end she still fell for it. She hadn't known any better, after all – part of her remembered that fraction of truth he spoke. He didn't lie, why lie when a part of the truth worked far better.

'And when she finally figures it all out it'll be too late.' Naraku snickered mentally. He paused in his musings to watch the two Inus once more. They knew he had been there, but that wasn't going to help them. He smirked when InuYasha left to back, leaving Sesshomaru alone. It was a perfect time to ambush the demon lord but Naraku thought better of it. He had tried to absorb the Youkai before with disastrous results. No, he'd just watch for now. He could always get him after he had t he jewel.

Miroku watched Sango pace the clearing with a weary eye. She was dangerous when she got like this. He set Shippo down and went over to her.

"That wont do you an y good love. It wont be much longer till they get back." He took her by the shoulders and forced her stop pacing.

"I know." Sango looked away and blushed slightly. Miroku marveled that the blush made her even more stunning. He smiled, giving her a hug in hopes of making her better. Women were that way after all.

"I hope Umeko's ok." Shippo sat down looking at the ground with teary eyes. The hanyo had become a close friend to all of them, much like 'her'.

"Aw, Shippo-chan I'm sure she is." Sango picked him up and cuddled him, whipping away the single tear that slipped down his little cheek.

"I'm not so sure Sango. Naraku was there. It didn't look like he had gotten very close but he could of said something to set her off." InuYasha pushed his way out of the forest then dusted himself off. Sango glared at the hanyo in a murderous glance.

"Ba-ka!" She snapped at him, trying to keep Shippo from crying.

"What? It's the truth." InuYasha shot back, turning to Miroku. "Sesshomaru's gone after Umeko so I think wed need to go after Naraku. I don't know what he wants from her but it cant be good." Hhe crossed his arms in tthough.

"Well, if anyone can find her it'll be Lord Sesshomaru. He was with her the longest after all. As for Naraku . . . I think it's time we had another confrontation." Miroku tried to suppress the grimace, reminding himself that he'd be next to useless if the demon brought out his bugs **_again_**. Those poisonous bugs blocked his wind tunnel _and _ poisoned him at the same time.

"We can probably leave the pup with Hachi." InuYasha suggested while sitting down. Shippo stuck his tongue out at him and clung to Sango even more.

"He'll stay with me. If we're going up against that slime ball we're gonna need a plan." Sango sat down near InuYasha, motioning Miroku to sit next to her. They all agreed and put their heads together so no one could eavesdrop.

Since night had fallen it had grown gradually colder. The harsh wind did nothing to help matters and the darkness was total black out. If anyone **_did_** see Umeko, it had to be between lightly strikes that lite the sky for a few seconds. She hadn't expected to run into such a storm.

"What did I do to gain such bad luck?" She thought despairingly. With a sigh she began walking again, tapping the ground to create vibration that aloud her to 'see'. The pattering of the rain also helped. For once **_she_** could see and others could not. That almost made her smile.

Pausing again she closed her eyes and turned her head to the sky. Yes it was cold and wet, but it was a pleasant change. The same pattering of the rain that aloud her to see was also calming, soothing her soul. The wind even calmed a bit, coming in short bursts rather then a constant gale. Perhaps it wasn't all bad after all.

When she finally brought her face back to the forest, she was surprised to find someone a short distance ahead of her. The smell coming from them was not human so she relaxed a little. Tapping her staff on the ground she could see that they weren't that far. . . a few yards at the most. Hesitantly she stepped towards them, staff firmly in hand.

"Who's there?" A soft voice asked almost instantly, startling Umeko. She had just been about to ask the same question. Swallowing a small lump she took another step.

"I'm called Umeko."

**:End of Chapter:**

Semi: Whoa . . .chapter 8 is finished!

CL: Yep, and what an ebil cliffie Semi-sama! -pouts-

Semi: Gomen – gomen! -laughs- It'll be worth it Chibi, you of all should know that.

CL: Hai . . . but CL is starting to think readers wont read anymore because of all the cliffies.

Semi: Well . . . maybe, but let's hope they don't - -; Any who, I hope you all enjoyed this latest edition of FS!

**: Teasers for the next chapter:**

Naraku gets his hands on Umeko, and Meyoga reveals a trap! What's to happen to Umeko and Sesshomaru now?! Tune in next time!

Chapter Nine: " Falling Forever."


	9. Falling Forever

_**: A/N :**_

Semi: Konnichi wa Minna-san! Wow . .. major lack of update -sighs-

ChibiLee: Gomen Semi-sama, CL was tired..

Semi: I know Chibi, you needed a break. After all you were working for several months none-stop.

CL: Ano . . . Semi-sama? Daijoubu?

Semi: I'm fine, and since your good again you can get back to work you lazy little leech.

CL: -face plants- Meanie! -pouts-

Semi: Oye . . . what-eve, well anyway I hope you all forgive me for being so late to update. Please enjoy this new addition of FS. -bows-

CL: It's time for CL's recap! In the last chapter, Umeko was confronted by Naraku who told her a mean lie! Now she's run away. The group tried to find her but Naraku seems to be planning something. The last we saw of Umeko she ran into someone. Who could it be?! Read and find out! –solutes-

_**: Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Beauty and the Beast, or the song "Going Under" . Have a nice day.**_

**Sanctuary**

**By: Youkai Semi**

**Chapter Nine: "Falling Forever . . ."**

"I'm called Umeko." The blind hanyo took a cautious step foreword.

"I'm Hakudoshi." The voice replied hesitantly a moment later. "You shouldn't be here."

"Why not? I'm just traveling." Umeko's brows knitted together in anxiety.

"This area is fulled with demons . . . none of which as understanding as myself." Hakudoshi replied mildly, obviously covering the true intentions of his warning. Umeko heard it in his voice, he wasn't acting of his own free will but had somehow let something slip.

"Do you know of a place that is safe?" She asked after a moment of thought, feeling her voice quiver just a bit.

"Master Naraku would gladly protect you from whatever it is you are running from." The boy replied mechanically, as if parroting something back that he had been forced to learn. For an instant, the name the boy had given her had sparked something. It was like a distant memory trying to resurface but only fled when grasped. It left a sense of fear and dread, as if she knew it and needed to stay far-far away from it.

"This Naraku you speak of . . . are you certain he will not harm me?" Umeko had to no who or what this person was. She couldn't bring herself to trust anything, including her own instincts.

"He will not, he gives his word. My master has already spoken with you and would like to further assist you, Lady Umeko." Hakudoshi commented quietly. She could hear a very slight tone of fear o his voice. Focusing on it; she almost grasped what he was afraid of, but it became as elusive as the faint tickling of memory. Her eyes clouded with her own fear and anger. Fear she was about to make a very stupid mistake and do something very wrong. And anger at those who had lied to her. Trust was a thing of the past.

"Take me to him." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady herself. Suddenly she felt she had just stepped onto the wrong path. Her heart felt heavy and a deep sorrow began to fill her.

'It doesn't matter anymore. . . they lied not I. Naraku has not.' Umeko thought to herself, but it brought no comfort.

"You will serve Master Naraku willingly?" The boy asked in a tone that said he was giving her one last chance to escape. She hadn't thought of serving him . . . but if he kept her safe what did it matter? It was the least she could do for his protection was it not?

"Hai." She took a deep breath an gave a resolute nod. Though she could not see it Umeko could feel the boy's eyes fill with sorrow yet his scent did not change.

"Follow me." He gave the instruction without emotion and retreated further into the forest with Umeko close behind. The rain beginning to fall harder to remove their scent after they had left.

Sesshomaru paused mid-step and looked up at the dark clouds filling the sky. The storm ha finally caught up with him. The torrents of cold water did not phase him nor did the now icy wind buffeting against his lean form. The water cascaded down his face and clothes, creating a giant pool of water at his feet. The smell of it reminded him of Umeko and suddenly his chest began to ache.

'The short time I have known this girl has changed me. Is this what it means to be human? I had thought such things below me in my pursuits, but now I'm not so sure.' His thoughts went back in time, recalling a conversation he had had with his father over Tetsusaiga.

: Memory :

"Is power all you want Sesshomaru?"Inu Taisho kept his back to his eldest son.

"It is all that matters, I want the sword." Sesshomaru answered in his usual icy tones.

"Then you will never understand what it means to be truly strong. You will never have the sword." His father walked away without another word. Sesshomaru was left to think over his words but they had no effect on him.

: End of Memory :

'Was this what you meant father? If so it is both the greatest strength you can possess . . . as well as your greatest weakness.' Sesshomaru sighed and looked straight up, letting the water run down his face and plaster his long silver hair to his scalp.

'I'm sorry Umeko . . . I could not be there when you needed me. Now I fear I am too late to do anything.' No one could tell the difference between the rain and tears that mingled on his cheeks and clothing, nor would he admit they were there. He could not let himself admit that a single girl had stripped him of his strength. The Taiyoukai thought if anyone knew they would think it laughable that the once strongest Youkai had been brought to heel in the wake of a half mortal girl.

"Do you think Lord Sesshomaru found Umeko yet?" Shippo questioned the group from his spot on Miroku's shoulder.

"Unfortunately there's no way of telling just yet." Miroku's answer was less then enthusiastic.

"If he hasn't we can go look for her ourselves." Sango added when the kitsune suddenly drooped in sadness.

"Really?" He perked up instantly, putting on a brave face and tried to help by keeping a lookout.

"He'll find her." InuYasha commented once they fell silent while continuing further into the forest. The unwavering certainty surprised the others, leaving no room for doubt or questions. While they pondered on InuYasha's behavior, they barely noticed the sudden sound of sucking. The resounding snap of slap against skin brought their attention back to their hanyo friend who was now looking down at something in his palm.

"What is it now Meyoga?" InuYasha's irritation was evident in his voice, but this time the others heard something they had never heard there before. The hanyo was actually being patient for once.

"Quick to the point as usual master." The flea laid squashed flat for a moment before re inflating himself back to normal. "I have strange news from Shoga. It seems that before you found Lady Umeko, but after Keshina had, Naraku himself had found her. So that time at the hot spring was not the first time they had met." Meyoga sat down on InuYasha's shoulder and crossed his arms as he spoke. An audible gasp of shock from the others followed shortly after.

"Hmph, old Lady Shoga is more reliable then you so I'll believe her. Which means Naraku's setting another trap for us." InuYasha scowled at the horizon.

"Or Sesshomaru." Sango put a hand to her chin while thinking. "Think about it. He pitted

against Kikyo then myself against Kohaku. There is something between Sesshomaru and Umeko but I don't think they know it yet. Well maybe, but it's unlikely with who we're dealing with here."

"Precisely. But it makes no sense if the jewel of four souls has been lost as we think it has." Meyoga nodded in agreement but gave them something else to puzzle out.

"Do you think that demon who killed Kagome took it first? She might have been working with Naraku all along." Miroku put his own thoughts into the mix with mild hesitation, Kagome was still a touchy subject.

"It is a possibility, but one thing's for certain. Lord Sesshomaru is in danger." Meyoga looked at the group with a serious expression.

"Oh, no. Not only that but he's all alone." Sango's brows knitted in worry. They hadn't expected something like this to happen. Though they should have. No one thought Naraku would still pursue them now that the jewel was supposedly gone. But the jewel may not be gone at all as previously thought. Rather it may have been stolen instead. Things were going from bad to worse in a matter of a heartbeat.

"Tech, that's his problem not ours. He should have come back to the camp with me. Then we could of all gone after her. The bastard has to be as stubborn as a mule." InuYasha turned his back, closing his eyes and crossing his arms in his own stubborn form.

"Shouldn't we go after him then?" Shippo asked when no one spoke again. Thy looked at him but still said nothing.

Finally it was InuYasha who broke the silence. "Come on. If we find Naraku, then we'll find Umeko and Sesshomaru." He began walking again, the others looking at each other with raised eyebrows. When he noticed they weren't behind him he turned and glared.

"Well?! Come on! We don't have all day you know." He yelled in his usual fashion then turned back around.

"I'll just be leaving then." Meyoga was about to make a run for it but InuYasha was quicker.

"Not this time Meyoga. Stay on Kirara if you like, but you're staying with us." He muttered and let the flea go. Meyoga wa taken aback but did as told, jumping onto the nekomata and watching his master with curiosity. This was a different InuYasha then he was used to.

Umeko was surprised when Hakudoshi lead her through the forest to a castle. She wasn't sure what it was but the tapping of her sick proved it to be something of stone and quite large. How big it was sh couldn't say so she figured it had to be a castle. Another surprise was that they had made it just ahead of the rain storm. Something rather unusual in itself.

'What is this place?' Umeko's thoughts held fear. 'It's almost as if this place is here and yet . . . not of this world.' Her frown showed her concern.

"There is nothing to fear, please – let us continue." Hakudoshi looked back to comment then continued passed the door. Umeko hesitated a moment before venturing after him. In the entrance hall they were greeted by a small girl. If she could see she would have noticed the similarities in the two children for both had hair as white as her own.

"This way." The girl held a mirror to her chest, unseen by the hanyo in front of her. Umeko nodded and followed, but like Hakudoshi, she hid it well.

'Why are these children afraid? For that matter what are they afraid of?' Umeko thought unhappily.

"Please excuse my brother. He speaks when he should be silent." The girl spoke once they entered a hall. Anyone who could see would of fled at the sight of the skeletons lining the wall, slumped against it as if they had just fallen.

"Hakudoshi is your brother?" Umeko found herself asking out of curiosity.

"Yes, in a matter of speaking. I am Kanna. Master Naraku will call for you in a short while. He is currently busy and wishes not to be disturbed." Kanna excused herself and left the hanyo to her own devices. Umeko frowned slightly and tapped her staff on the ground. The vibrations told her she was in a small room by herself with only one exit. That was fine, she could create one if the need arose. She positioned herself on the floor, in the middle facing the door, and laid her staff next to her for easy access.

'I feel this is a trap of some sort but I have no other choice.' The hanyo closed her unseeing eyes and consented to wait for Naraku to call for her. She began thinking of the past week, wondering if everything that was said was a lie. It made no difference for she had started down a path she could not back away from.

Unknown to Umeko, Naraku was actually watching her. He smiled in satisfaction when the jewels on her forehead slowly turned black. He had told many that the jewel was far more beautiful when covered in malice. Now he had the whole jewel in his grasp. And all of it dark with anger and hate.

Naraku pulled a single shard from his robes and gave a wicked grin. All he had to do was put it all together and make it even darker. He moved his fingers as if to flick the shard away, but in reality it shot from his hand and embedded its self with the rest of it's whole on Umeko's forehead. A blinding light filled her room engulfing the hanyo within it. Naraku shielded his eyes for a moment until it died away. Before him knelt a young woman with a sadistic grin gracing her lips.

"The darkness embraces you. It suits you quite well." He nearly laughed but held it at bay. There was time yet to celebrate.

"Welcome Lady Umeko." He gave a matching grin before standing up and walking over to her. He lifted her chin with his index finger and smiled down at her.

'Fall . .. continue to fall into darkness. Show me how beautiful you can make the jewel on your forehead.' Naraku thought longingly as he swept his hand along her brow.

**:End of Chapter:**

Semi: Ok . . . Naraku has officially creeped me out.

CL: Hai . . . but hasn't he always been a creep? -snickers-

Semi: Haha, very funny. Well folks that's it for chapter nine! - Stay tuned to find out what's in store for the next chapter and it's characters!

CL: This is getting good tee hee. More fun next time! -solutes-

**: Teasers for the next chapter:**

The Inu group figure out that 'Somethings not quite right' and Naraku corners Keshina! And what's this?! She reveals the secrets concerning Umeko's curse!

Chapter Ten: " You are near to the dark."


	10. You Are Near To The Dark

_**: A/N :**_

Semi: Konnichi wa Minna-san! -grins- . . . Well it seems Naraku's insidious plans are beginning to come into the light, but will the others be able to stop him?

ChibiLee: The good guys always win . . . don't they Semi?

Semi: Unfortunately, no they don't Chibi-chan.

CL: Aww . . . that's not nice Semi-sama -cries-

Semi: Quiet child. This story is far from finished so quite your bawling.

CL: Oi . . . Semi-sama always mean to CL -pouts-

Semi: -hands Chibi a bag of melt-away mints-

CL: CANDY! -snatches and dashes away-

Semi: ; -watches muse race away- Anyway, as I was saying there's a lot more to come so please enjoy this edition of FS -bows-

CL: It's time for CL's recap! In the last chapter, Umeko switched sides! And Naraku's up to something sinister . . . what could it possibly be?! Stay tuned to find out. –solutes-

_**: Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Beauty and the Beast, or the song "Aura" . Have a nice day.**_

**Sanctuary**

**By: Youkai Semi**

**Chapter Ten: "You Are Near To The Dark . . ."**

Without warning Sesshomaru paused in his tracks. Something wasn't quite right. No scratch that, something was horribly wrong. He didn't know what it was but it spreed through the land like poison. A darkness of malice shadowed the land with a vice like death grip. As it passed it seemed to suck all happiness away with it.

The demon lord felt himself involuntarily shudder. This was no ordinary darkness. No. This was a darkness spreed from a heart thrown into the darkest chaos. One who held the sacred jewel most likely, as no other power was strong enough to do such a thing. That left only two people he could think of, Naraku and . . .

"Umeko." He spoke the name in a mere whisper but it held all he could not say. Pain and regret the most predominate. What could have changed her pure heart? Was it not she that possessed the power to purify the jewel? To poison a heart like hers one must first do so to the mind. From the mind it went to the heart and festered like an open wound. If both were not cleansed the person in question would fall into utter darkness, unable to ever see the light again.

"Naraku. You are a fool. Punishment for tainting something so pure will be severe. Prepare yourself for hell." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he glared in the direction the darkness was gathering.

'_Yet-I am the greater fool for ever giving you this opportunity. We shall both be punished._' The grim thought brought with it a feeling of impending doom. But-unlike Naraku, Sesshomaru was prepared to take his share and willingly-if only for penance. If he could he would save Umeko before Naraku could finish whatever it was he was up to.

'_I promised to protect her._' He mentally growled at himself. '_Some protector I turned out to be._' For some reason he couldn't stop blaming himself. He knew it was mostly Naraku's doing, but he just couldn't help it. Now, more then ever, the demon lord wondered if the hanyo he had found had changed him for the better . . . or for the worst.

"Why did you leave? If something were bothering you, you had only to ask." Sesshomaru whispered to the air, speaking to himself more then anything else. Silently he let the feeling of helplessness over take him. He now knew what his father meant and why he never understood before now. Having emotions meant you had a heart and lived. Locking them away denied your very existence. Umeko had shown him that, unintentional as it was.

But _feeling_ helpless and _being_ helpless were two different things entirely. Resolutely he began moving the the direction had started from. He would not sit by and let Naraku taint the beautiful creature he had named. If there was any hope to save this world, it would come through her. She alone held the key and power to bring an end to all of the unnecessary fighting. It was through her that demons could be cleansed, and it was she that could give him salvation.

"Shouldn't we be going in the opposite direction?" Shippo chimed from Sango's shoulder. InuYasha looked back with a mild glare.

"Why would we do that?" He frowned and turned his head back around. "That darkness is coming from the area Naraku was last seen in . . . and it's filled with Umeko's Sent. InuYasha's frown deepened. Somehow the smell was familiar but it evaded him as to what.

"Are you certain?" Sago asked cautiously, not wanting to get the up tight Inu and more upset.

"Totally. Its hers alright, but somethings not quite right about it. If I had to say it would be what Sesshomaru was like . .. you know before. Cold." InuYasha commented quietly and tried to puzzle it out.

"Heartless you mean." Miroku replied darkly. "He had no heart, or rather he locked his emotions away thinking them useless and undeserving of his attention. As you say InuYasha, she is the same now. I very much doubt she will greet us with open arms." He finished with a dark glance at the horizon.

"But-Umeko's so kind hearted. Who would ever do such a thing?" Shippo asked weakly, his voice breaking at just the wrong moment.

"Naraku." Was the simultaneous reply from all three adults. Shippo looked from one to the next in obfuscation. Why didn't anybody ever tell him anything?

"Perhaps Kaede and Keshina could be of some assistance." Miroku added after a moment of silence.

"We're gonna need all the help we can get." InuYasha's quiet comment was followed by silence. No one really wanted to admit the truth. That it would take more then InuYasha's Tessaiga, Sesshomaru's Tenseiga, the power of BOTH priestesses, the priest's Wind-tunnel, the kitsune's fox magic, AND Taijiyas' Hiraikotsu and Kusarigama.

"Did I hear someone say they needed help?" A cocky voice was followed by a small whirlwind.

"What are you doing here ya mangy wolf." InuYasha automatically reiterated.

"Shut your mouth dog-boy!" Koga growled and was about to stomp InuYasha into the ground. Miroku and Sango were about to intercede when their hanyo friend held up a hand. They thought he had grown up, but obviously he hadn't. They watched the next exchange through hooded eyes, waiting for the outburst and fight scene to happen.

"Shuddup a minute would ya? I was about to say '_what took you so long_'! You should have been here days ago." InuYasha surprised them all, crossing his arms and smirking as he finished-very well aware of the confusion he had just caused.

"Sorry Master, we got a little side-tracked by Kagura and the others." Meyoga jumped from Koga to InuYasha as he explained the situation.

"Alright, at least you got here." InuYasha sighed slightly. They all froze when they heard a russling sound nearby.

"Uh, you didn't invite anyone ELSE did you InuYasha?" Sango pulled Hiraikotsu off her back an into fighting position as she spoke up.

"Unt uh." InuYasha's hand mechanically went to Tessaiga's hilt, ready to pull it out at any second. No one spoke, frozen in anticipation of an on upcoming battle.

Keshina paused to fix her hold on the basket of her she was carrying on her head. Shou and Kasha were walking on either side of her, helping her pick the herbs. A fever epidemic had broken out in the village so she took the two children out to gather herbs for a remedy. She smiled at them once they started walking again.

'_Such good children._' The priestess felt proud of the younglings beside her. They always helped her when she needed it and more besides. Though they were still young they weren't bothered if asked to help and usually did so without complaint or even having to be asked. Proud and blessed for having these two with her, Keshina couldn't of wanted more out of life at that moment.

"Would ye two like to help bake some sweets when we return home?" She looked expectantly from one to the other, receiving small cheers and nods in return.

"Ok then. How about sweet apple dumplings?" The priestess laughed heartily as Shou took her basket and grinned.

"Really Baa-chan?" He put the basket of herbs on his own head to carry and smiled gleefully when she nodded in assent.

"Sorry to cut this little chat short, but I believe we need to speak." Before the trio crouched a man in a white baboon pelt, his face obscured from view. Shou and Kasha immediately ducked behind their grandmother.

"And if I refuse?" Keshina asked lightly, a spark of defiance in her tired eyes. She could feel this was no living man, but a demonic construct that took the form of one.

"You are a priestess and not fooled by appearances. Tell me what I want to know and I will go away. Do not and I'm afraid I will have to stay." Naraku smirked, sending his message quite clearly to the priestess before him.

"Hai, ye be right on all accounts so I cannot let ye stay." She bent down slowly and looked the children in the eyes. "Ye two get on home and sort these out. I'll be along shortly to start your treat." Keshina smiled and ruffled their hair. Visibly relaxing, they gave her a bright smile-nodding and turning on their heels-ran back to the village. Naraku watched their retreating backs with a light smirk gracing his lips.

"Wise to keep prying ears from this." The near laugh in his reply was not the least bit reassuring.

"I will let no harm come to little ones. What is it ye have come here for?" Keshina straighten up to face down the demon. Oh she knew he was dangerous. Possibly the most dangerous thing to of walked the Earth. Yet she held herself with pride and squared off with him.

"I want to know about a certain blind hanyo you cared for a few weeks back." Naraku's smirk widened, just barely visible enough for her to see. The ONLY thing she could see of him, actually.

"What do you want with her?" The priestess took a bold step towards him, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"I have her in my . . . care. Yet she is not what she appears. I believe she used to be miko, transformed somehow into her current form." His explanation with a simple half truth.

"Aye. I can tell ye that much." Keshina agreed giving a rather reluctantly grim nod.

"I also know the jewel on her forehead is none other then the Shikon No Tama . . . the lost jewel of four souls." Naraku continued as if she hadn't said anything at all, a dangerous glint in his eyes. When she said nothing in return he let out a malicious chuckle. So she _had _known, but kept silent. Stupid woman.

"I want to know how to break the spell to free her from the jewel's grasp." Now he lied outright. He wanted the jewel from her, nothing more-nothing less. Keshina sighed, looking up at the cloud filled sky.

'_Forgive me Kami._' She sent the silent prayer up to the gods, seeking forgiveness before she continued. This would probably bring an end to the world as they knew it.

"With her heart set in darkness, she must find love. The one who mates her will gain the jewel's power and set her free. It must be the one she loves that does so, the one she trusts beyond all others. Once freed she will take the same form as her lover." Keshina spoke slowly, eyes closed in defeat and fained servility.

"You have been most enlightening. Look foreword to a further summons from me, Priestess Keshina." If Naraku could of smirked anymore gleefully, Keshina would swear he would break his face. She watched silently as he bounded away to think over her words.

'_Love?_' That was laughable. There had to be some other way. A slow smirk spread on Keshina's face as soon as he was out of sight. It was gone the next instant when she turned her head towards the forest, replaced by a deceptive worry-frown.

"I hope ye caught all of that . . . _Lord_ Sesshomaru." She called out, keeping herself stock still. The demon lord landed a few feet from her, a heavy frown between his eyebrows. He didn't speak at first, as if trying to decide what to do with a problem best left alone.

"Ye be looking for her as well I take it. Otherwise ye wouldn't be following such an adversary. I only said what I did so that ye might hear it along side him." Keshina was watching him with all the interest of a cat who had found a mouse too far from it's hole.

"You walk a dangerous path miko." Sesshomaru's frown deepened. "You were speaking the truth then?" His curiosity betrayed him with his tentative question. The priestess did little more then tilt her head at it.

"_I_ do not lie." She resigned to answer before turning her back on him, smiling a secretive smile all the while. "So . . . she _has_ found love." A short pause as she glanced a him over her shoulder. "Or is it . . . love has found _her_?" Her voice was whisper soft as she began to walk away.

"Too bad for Naraku." She smirked openly, leaving the demon lord to contemplate his next move.

'What will you do now Sesshomaru?' The priestess' smirk stretched from ear to ear as she neared the village, but before she entered-it was once again behind a mask.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" A young girl's voice called out before the group actually saw the little girl burst from the bushes. InuYasha blinked in surprise, releasing his hold on Tessaiga's hilt. Sango sighed in relief, letting Hiraikotsu fall into the dirt slightly.

"Isn't that Rin, Sesshomaru's ward?" Miroku asked, his confusion laced through his words.

"Yeah, but what's she doing _here_?" The hanyo replied, just as confused as the Houshi.

"Why you impudent . . ." Jakken followed after the girl, trailing off suddenly at seeing the group. "At last!" He seemed relieved at seeing them for once. His eyes wandered over them to find his lord, only to finally notice he wasn't there.

"Where's Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked with another look around, coming up short in front of Sango.

"We're not sure where he is at the moment, Rin, but tell me . . . why are you here?" The Taijia knelt in front of the girl and smiled. The others gathered around to hear the response, forming a ring around the girl.

"I told her to come." A familiar voice called from the other side of the clearing.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed in delight and excitement, launching herself at the demon lord. They all turned to look at the visitor, each one noticing that there was something different about the Taiyoukai. He seemed worried and very distracted, not at all like the man they had begun to know over the past weeks. Something was distracting him, seemingly something he didn't want to think about but couldn't help himself in thinking of it.

"Welcome back." InuYasha gave his older half brother his usual half smirk-half smile. The elder brother looked at his younger brother and inclined his head without saying a word.

"Hello Rin, have you behaved for Jakken?" The Taiyoukai asked the child in front of him and ruffled her hair. Also unusual, even Rin noticed who had been with him the longest besides his vassal.

"Jakken?" Sesshomaru came out of his slight trance like daze and called the imp.

"Yes Milord?" Jakken went up behind the girl so his master could see him. Sesshomaru, however, was looking around. When he didn't see the third person of his entourage his eyes narrowed to dangerous slants.

"Kohaku, come out of there or I shall come and get you myself." The demon lord spoke harshly to his left, his threat hanging tangibly in the air as he detached Rin from his leg in case he needed to make good on the unspoken promise.

Sango was the first to react. That was her brother's name! Heads whipped around to stare at the place Sesshomaru had spoken towards. Had she heard right? Perhaps it was another Kohaku . . . but then, hadn't she known he had escaped from Naraku?

Miroku and InuYasha tensed at hearing the name. They had fought Kohaku before. It had been a long time ago, but the former Taijia had left his mark. Shippo bounced over to Rin and stood beside her to see what was going to on. Kirara jumped off of Sango's shoulder and took a few paces out towards the forest chirping. _That_ did it, they knew it was _the_ Kohaku . . . Kirara only did that with those she knew and trusted, and she _loved_ Kohaku.

"I'm sorry Milord." Kohaku quietly emerged from the trees. His bangs shadowed his eyes, hanging his head to help them. Kirara made a mad dash to her former owner, chirping happily as she landed on his shoulder and rubbed her cheek against his. Obviously happy to see him. For a moment he didn't move, but then his hand found its way behind her ears and he started to scratch mechanically.

"I missed you too, Kirara." They could hear the near tears in his voice as well as the regret. He was still beating himself up over the things he had been forced to do. They saw him smiled sadly, finally looking up. His eyes as haunted as ever.

"Next time, do not hesitate when I call." Sesshomaru sounded gruff, but the relief and . . . smile?-to his eyes told them he had been worried.

"Yes, Milord." Kohaku set Kirara down and walked over to stand beside Rin. Sango was crying now, desperately wanting to run and embrace her little brother, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her from running foreword to do just that. She turned slightly to see Miroku with a stern look on his usually smiling face. He shook his head and put a finger to his lips, the sign to keep silent. She turned to watch the proceedings in confusion.

To think the cold Sesshomaru would take in yet another human stray, and not just any human at that-but a Taijia . . . a demon slayer. The boy had vowed to kill demons and yet he had joined the company of the Taiyoukai of the west.

A strange occurrence indeed.

**:End of Chapter:**

Semi: -evil maniacal laughter- Oh this is getting SO good . . . and such an ebil cliffie -another evil chuckle-

CL: -sweat drop- Semi-sama's scary. -hides- CL afraid of _this_ Semi-sama.

Semi: -grins evilly- Well folks, we now know not EVERYTHING is what it seems. What exactly could Keshina be plotting or playing at? And who or WHAT is she?

CL: Semi-sama's evil -sighs-

Semi: Why thank you Chibi-chan.

CL: -face plants-

Semi: I would also like to thank those who have kept with us this whole time, we are so very sorry for not updating regularly. A very big special thank you to skipperdoodle on ! -hugs- Thank you hun! Mu! 3

**: Teasers for the next chapter:  
**

WHAT?! Kohaku has returned?! Hmm and it seems Keshina's left the formidable Taiyoukai with a few problems to think on. What's happened to Umeko and how can the gang save her? Find out next time- on Forbidden Sanctuary.

Chapter Eleven: " Perfect By Nature."


	11. Perfect By Nature

_**: A/N :**_

Semi: Tee hee, wow its chapter eleven everyone! We apologize for the lateness -bows-

ChibiLee: We hope you've all been enjoying the summer holidays more then we have ...

Semi: Which isn't much ... unfortunately. However, its seems Chibi's come up with few surprises for you. FS is going to be gettting a few more twists so stay tuned. -giggles-

CL: -grins evily- HEHE! CL's as evil as Semi-sama.

Semi: -pats Chibi's head then gives her a big bag of chocolate- Yup, you're doing great kid.

CL: -is as happy as a kitten- Meoowww! -giggles and flicks tail happily- And now its time for CL's recap! In the last chapter we learned that Keshina isn't at all what she appears to be ... but if that's the case, then WHAT is she? And it seems Sesshomaru has been keeping something, or rather someONE, a secret from the others.

_**: Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Beauty and the Beast, or the song "Everybody's Fool" . Have a nice day.**_

**Sanctuary**

**By: Youkai Semi**

**Chapter Eleven: "Perfect By Nature"**

"Thank you for looking out for Rin while I was away." Sesshomaru put a hand on the boy's shoulder and gave a tiny smile before turning to the others. "We cannot go after Umeko just yet, so we might as well get some rest."

"Hold it Sesshomaru!" InuYasha barked, taking a few steps closer to his brother. "Why did you bring the kids into this?" He asked what the others couldn't bring themselves to.

"If they are not near me, I cannot ensure their safety." With that the Taiyoukai disappeared once again into the forest. At that point, Miroku let go of Sango's shoulder-giving her the signal to approch.

"Kohaku?" Sango asked quietly a few paces away from the boy. He turned to find his sister smiling through her tears, till he felt a tug at his shirt and glanced down to find Rin looking at him questioningly.

"Nii-chan, who's that?" She asked with a quick look at Sango.

"She's ... she's my Onee-chan." He smiled sadly before looking back at Sango. The woman's breath hitched in her chest as Kohaku surprised them all by taking the remaining steps to close the gap between them. The next thing she knew her arms where wrapped around him, having fallen to her knees, and both were sobbing into each other's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Nee-chan." Kohaku croaked, his voice breaking and muffled by her shoulder.

"No Kohaku, _I'm_ sorry. We shouldn never have forced a kind hearted kid like you to be a taiyai." Sango cried her appology as well, pulling him away to look at his face. They smiled at each other in a misture of grief, sorry, and happiness. Sango whipped away the tears from his cheeks, pulling him back into her embrace right after.

"Oh kami . . . I'm so glad you're ok. I missed you so much. I love you no matter what Kohaku, just remember that and never forget it ok? I love you so much little brother." Now she was crying again, hugging the boy with a grip that said she'd never let go.

"I love you to sis." Kohaku sobbed happily back, equally returning the hug she gave. He didn't tell her so, but what she had just said had finally set his heart free. He had hated himself and at the same time thought she had hated as well. He knew otherwise now, finally getting free from under all the guilt he had carried all this time.

"Let's leave them alone shall we?" Miroku smiled, leading the way out of the forest. Rin watched for amoment before turbing and running to InuYasha.

"How come you and Lord Sesshomaru arn't like _that_, Lord InuYasha?" Rin questioned the hanyo while pointing back at the brother and sister. Several thuds were heard a second later, sending the birds into the air from the forest canapy.

InuYasha got back up and grumbled about 'no way in hell' while leaving the others behind. Miroku developed a sweat before following the hanyo.

"What?" Rin asked in confuion, chasing after the two men with Shippo behind her.

"Believe me, don't ask." The kitsune sighed as he caught p with the girl. Jakken was the last to leave, turning to see the touching sceen with a small smile one more time before following the others.

Sesshomaru glanced up when he heard a few thuds back the way he came. The birds rising into the air would give away their position should anyone choose to investigate. He narrowed his eyes for a moment but decided against going back just yet. He could deal with them later, right now he needed space to think.

"_With her heart set in darkness, she must find love. The one who mates her will gain the jewel's power and set her free. It MUST be the one she loves that does so. Once freed she will take the form of her lover."_

The old miko's words echoed through his mind, refusing to settle into coherancy. This made little to no sense. What would a mate do for her? That sort of thing only left ... complications. There was no reason for her to love and mate to be freed of the curse ... was there? Then he recalled something else Keshina had said.

"_So . . . she HAS found love. Or rather, love's found her."_

Shaking his head to free it of the confusing thoughts, Sesshomaru found himself with only more questions instead of finding answers. There had to be more to it then that. He had to find out more from this miko. If he could maybe he could save Umeko. He turned and left the group once more. A solitary figure heading back to the village this had all stemed from.

"Kanna, call them here." Naraku spoke a soft command to the little girl with white hair who never released her hold on the round mirror in her hands. Nodding silently, she left the room in search of the others. Naraku's garnet colored eyes followed her to the door then moved to the woman sitting demurly less then a foot away.

She knelt quietly, passively actually, with her hands folded in her lap and her eyes vacently staring at them. Her hair was pulled back and arranged in a loose yet pleasing way. If he had not known better he would of taken her for a high born princess. She had style and grace enough to rival one in any case.

The white hair stood out, but standing next to the incarnations she could have been one herself-if not their mother. For some strange reason most of them had white hair like hers, only the ones that looked older had black like his. Interesting indeed. His eyes calculated a moment before a light went off in his head.

'Perhaps the old miko was right . . . I could use them as an advantage in this game.' He thought to himself with a cold smile playing at his lips. Oh, yes. Now he had another way to gain the jewel and he'd let his 'children' do the work. He once again looked at Umeko, noting the small change in attire. It was the same design as the other one, only reversed. The kimono was black with a white sakura bloosm design, and a white obi with black sakura bloosms. Though he noticed she still kept her obi ornament from the previous one. Yes, darkness suited her and the jewel perfectly.

The opening of the shoji door interupted his musings of the hanyo, announcing the arrival of his 'children' with Kanna leading them in. Hakudoshi carried Akago on his back. Kagura brought up the rear and closed the shoji behind her. Naraku watched his insubbordinate incarnation for a moment before turning to Kanna. She knelt in front of him and had yet to say anything.

"I have asked you here to introduce you to the newest member of this household. You will treat her with respect as you do me. I hope I do not hear of you doing otherwise or I shall be very cross." Naraku explained lightly, putting the threat in there delicately so as not to startle the hanyo.

"She is one of us?" Kagura couldn't help but ask. The girl before her looked like one of his incarnations and if that were the case she would have nothing to do with her.

"Not exactly . . . concider her as an adoptive mother if you will. All of you will be under her care, and she under yours." He put one elbow on his knee and his head in his hand. For all appearances this group really looked like a family. He had promised her protection and so he gave it to her.

Umeko tilted her head a fraction at hearing his explaination. 'Mother?' She thought with mild surprise. Did that mean these were his children? It was likely, his voice made her think so with the way he spoke to them. If that was the way he wanted it then she would comply.

"There are two you have not as of yet met." Naraku continued, turning to Umeko as he spoke. "Akago, and Kagura." He motioned Hakudoshi and Kagura foreward. Hakudoshi removed Akago from the makeshift carrier on his back. Kagura frowned but got up, if a little reluctantly.

"Umeko-san, this is Akago." Hakudoshi gently put his brother in her arms before retreating back to his spot beside Kanna. Umeko blinked in surpirse at feeling what could only be a baby placed in her waiting hands. Almost immeidiately she felt a maternal smirk tug at her lips.

"I am Kagura." The wind demoness spoke while kneeling curiously before the woman. Up clse she noticed the young woman was blind and so could not actually see who spoke to her. This made her curiosity grow. For now she'd go along with Naraku, if only to quall that yearning to know more about this curious creature.

Umeko was caught off guard once again. This one sounded like an adult, yet Naraku hadn't sounded that old at all . . . not to mention she still held an infant in her arms.

Closing her eyes, she focused on the auras of the people in the rom. She could see each one clearly in her mind's eye. The baby she held was as white as fresh snow. The girl called Kanna was a mixture of white and blue with a tint of an uneasy brown. Hakudoshi's was similar but the brown was a bit darker and was more of a gold. The woman in front of her was a firy red with a hint of the same brown and a shadow of black. Naraku's . . . his surprised her, for it was a blue-green. Though she could tell it was a forced calm. His true aura was well hidden.

Umeko opened her unseeing eyes and felt the face of the baby in her arms. She smiled at finding him asleep. Kagura noticed what she was doing and became curious all over again. The other two sat quietly while watching the woman with intense interest. Naraku smirked openly. They seemed to of taken to the hanyo quiet well. That was good, it would help the plan along much more quickly this way.

"What are you doing Umeko-san?" Kagura found herself asking politely, unable to stop herself.

"I can see by touch and vibration so I am 'looking' at little Akago. He seems to of fallen asleep." She smield and gave a tiny laugh. Kagura finally noticed the jewel on the girl's forehead and let her eyes narrow.

"So that is his game . . . well two can play it.' She smirked inwardly then reached foreward for the hanyo's hand. Umeko blinked in surprise, nearly flinching at the sensation of long nail like claws closing over her hand. Where they demons? That would expain things a bit. Hesitently, Umeko lifted her hand from Kagura's and felt the woman's face. She was a demon, much like Sesshomaru.

Naraku smelt the spike of uneasiness Kagura's hand had caused the hanyo. What he smelt next made him smirk again. Umeko's scent was again mared with anger and Naraku knew _exactly_ who she was thinking of. Kagura on the other hand hadn't expected such a change in the hanyo. Her brows furrowed in slight confusion and misunderstanding.

"All of you are demons." Umeko stated in a ridgid voice. They looked at her with nervous concern. "Well, at least you are not humans." She commented lightly, taking her hand back and placing it under Akago to support him better. Naraku's smirk widened as he got up and went to the door.

"If you will excuse me. I have things to attend to." He gave the hanyo one last satisfied look before leaving.

"I'm afraid I shall take my leave as well." Kagura got up and looked at the puzzling woman with her brows knitted and a small frown on her face.

"I hope we can spend time together at a later date Kagura. It was nice to meet you so please excuse me if I was rude in any way." Umeko bowed her head to the other woman and listened to her move across the room.

"I would have to agree. You are a very ... ineresting person." Kagura slid the door open then back again, stepping from the room.

'Very interesting indeed.' She mused as she recalled how the jewel reacted to the small display of anger from the hanyo. It had grown darker still, spreading from the darkness that was beginning to eat the hanyu alive. A light slowly being swallowed by the dark.

"I thought I'd be seeing ye again." Keshina smiled blythfully at the Taiyoukai before her.

"You can stop with the act. I know you, like Umeko, are not what you appear to be . . . besides I've already seen your 'other' self." Sesshomaru growled at the miko, his hand clenching into a fist.

"No need to be test, _Lord_ Sesshomaru." Keshina chuckled, dropping the guise. "What is you've come here for?" Her eyes twinkled mischeviously.

"You did not speak all that you know. I would hear it NOW." Sesshomaru glared at the woman who was purpously testing his patience. 'How dare she mock this Sesshomaru.' He faught with himself, using all his self restraint not ot trottle the woman then and there.

"I see . . . then, I suppose there's just no tricking _you _is there?" She grinned a fraction before inclining her head. "Very well. The hanyo known as Umeko has _another_ name. Do you know of it?" Keshina questioned with a serious glance. Sesshomaru pondered on it, trying to decide if it was a trick question. Finding none, he gave a small bob of his head.

"I do. What of it?" He answered gruffly, feeling irritated at being played with. He disliked the feeling. Immensely.

"Should the one she loves speak her true name before the curse is broken, she shall retrieve her lost memories. The flip side of the coin is that she will remain a hanyo. She could NEVER go back to being human, even if she should mate one to lift the curse." Keshina empasised on the word 'never'. Overall, Sesshomaru could tell the miko was serious . . . deadly serious on this matter.

"It would save her in one way, and condem her in another." Keshina closed her eyes, a sad-or rather grim frown gracing her features.

"I see . . ." It was Sesshomaru's turn to frown as he digested this new information.

"Only the one she loves can save her. That is all I have to tell." Keshina finished and got up.

"I do not know why you are helping, nor what your involument is in all this . . . but you have been helpful. You have my gratitude." The demon lord got up as well and studied the miko. Keshina, however, was mentally grinning and laughing like a cheshire cat. She still hadn't spoken the _whole _truth, just enough to make him think he had won. The sudden knock on the door startled both back into the present.

"I seem to be quiet popular today . . . hm." Keshina blinked with a small frown, moving out of the room to get the door. Sesshomaru watched the gray haired woman in mild dislike. Somehow she reminded him of someone . . . he just couldn't pin point exactly who it was. And then he heard InuYasha and sat back down. This would be an interesting night.

**:End of Chapter:**

Semi: Whoa . . . so many people plotting! Its starting to freak me out ... -shudders-

C.L.: Hm let's see . . . Naraku, Kagura, Keshina, Sesshomaru, and now it seems InuYasha's about to start something.

Semi: This is turning out to be quite a surprising story. -ponders-

CL: Better interesting then dull. -giggles-

Semi: -lol- Yeah I suppose. Speaking of which what happened to Koga? -blinks-

CL: Ut oh -smirks- Here comes another evil Semi plot.

Semi: Hm . . . -grins evily- We'll see.

CL: -laughs nervously- Told ya so. . .

**: Teasers for the next chapter:  
**  
The tachi join in a discussion about the blind hanyo. Sesshomaru recieves some more advice and Kagura realises something about Umeko. Until next time, stay tuned!

Chapter Twelve: " Heaven Help Me."


	12. Heaven Help Me

_**: A/N :**_

Semi: -whips brow- Whew! We've been on a writing spree with FS haven't we?

ChibiLee: -grins- Yep, yep. Semi-sama and CL have been writing like crazy and now CL's finger's are cramped! -rubs hands-

Semi: Yeah, but you're doing so well Chibi! Look at the reviews! You're awesome. -grins-

CL: -tears- Aww . . .Semi-sama being so nice to CL! -flicks tail happy and ears perk up.-

Semi: That's because you haven't been lazy lately. -smiles and pats Chibi on head-

CL: Would that be why Semi-sama's too lazy to type all this up? -raises a brow-

Semi: -WHAMP!- Quiet you noisy fox ...

CL: Ochies ... -goes back to work- ... meanie ... -whispers under her breath while holding her head-

Ele: You know . . . you really aught to be nicer to Lee, Semi.

Semi: Fine -sighs- Now go away Elessa.

CL: And now its time for CL's recap! In the last chapter, Sango was reunited with her lost brother Kohaku. Though it seems they lost one member, they gained another and now it appears Keshina might be able to solve a few problems ... we'll have to see.

_**: Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Beauty and the Beast, or the song "Like A Prayer" . Have a nice day.**_

**Sanctuary**

**By: Youkai Semi**

**Chapter Eleven: "Heaven Help Me!"**

"So, what brings ye back here?" Keshina smiled at Sango and Miroku. It faded slightly at seeing InuYasha, but she covered it up well enough. "And who are your friends?"

"This is InuYasha and these are Shippo, Ren, and my brother Kohaku. You've already met Kirara." Sango introduced them then laughed when the fire cat chirped in greeting.

"Indeed. It is good to see ye as well Kirara. Please come in. I seem to be acquiring many guests today." Keshina stepped aside to allow them admittance. They blinked in bewilderment.

"You mean someone's already here?" Sango asked curiously. "Who?"

"Oh, ye-already know my other guest. He is waiting in the other room. Please join him while I make some tea." She smiled then vanished into what they assumed was a kitchen. What meet their eyes when they entered the room, however, took them by surprise. Sesshomaru sat sipping a steaming cup of what smelt like vanilla and jasmine tea with his eyes calmly closed. They blinked as he slowly opened them.

"Took you long enough, don't you think?" He muttered casually and was rewarded by several thuds and a squeal from Ren.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" The little girl yelled in delight and proceeded to tackle and hug him simultaneously. The demon lord caught her just seconds after setting his cup down.

"Now Ren, what did I tell you about jumping around inside of a building?" Sesshomaru scolded lightly. His face and voice as impassive as ever.

"Sorry M'lord." Ren got to her own feet then smiled. He nodded his acceptance before turning to the others who had begun to sit around the small table. An odd accompaniment this was. A monk, two taijia, a kitsune, a human child, an imp, a half breed, and a demon. Add the miko into the mix and you pretty much had everything. Sesshomaru sighed his displeasure at having been interrupted. Thankfully Keshina chose that moment to reappear with the tea so no one heard it.

"Now tell me. What is it _you've_ come here for?" Keshina raised her brows at the motley group.

"Well, we need to save a friend so we were hoping you could help." InuYasha spoke up before the others could reply.

"Is that so?" Keshina looked at Sesshomaru then closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm afraid I can not. Kaede, though, I believe would be more then willing to help if ye but ask her." They all sighed and looked lost. They needed all the help they could get to save Umeko. Couldn't they find a little more help?

"Ye all look tired. Feel free to stay for the night to think things over. Things will look better in the morn'." Keshina grunted the last word as she got up. They all smiled and nodded their thanks.

"These are troublesome times. Best to know who your allies are." She spoke ominously before leaving them to sleep. The group looked around uneasily, unsure of what she meant.

"Do not mind the miko. She liked to play games." Sesshomaru once again picked up his cup and sipped his tea. Seeing him so calm put the others at ease.

"So why are _you_ here Sesshomaru?" InuYasha raised a brow, crossed his arms and leaned against the wall across from Sesshomaru. His usual sleeping position.

"I came for information. You need not know what else." The demon lord replied coolly. InuYasha bristled at that but let it go. Shrugging it off instead of arguing.

"Keh. Whatever." He closed his eyes and let it go. Sango yawned and laid down, Kohaku doing the same next to her and laying so they could face each other. Miroku leaned on the adjacent wall of InuYasha's while Ren, Kirara, and Shippo all curled up next to Sesshomaru. Jakken just watched with interest in his wide orbs. When everyone was asleep, he turned to Sesshomaru.

"Is everything alright, Milord?" He asked, his voice dropping slightly to show his concern.

"Go to sleep, Jakken." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and rested his chin on his chest, feigning sleep. Jakken hesitated a moment before making himself comfortable next to the children. When the Taiyoukai knew his vassle was asleep, he opened one gold eye to make sure the cost was clear then opened both to stare out the window at the star filled sky outside.

Little did he know, another golden eye watched him in silence. InuYasha watched for what seemed like hours until Sesshomaru got up and left. He sighed to himself, closing his eye and going to sleep for real.

'Same old Sesshomaru.'

Naraku watched Umeko as she wandered about the garden in the backyard court. Now her kimono was totally different from the one he had first seen her in. The under kimono was a soft pink with a floral design. Then there was a creamy yellow kimono robe with a bamboo design, and lastly was a sky blue robe with cranes across it. The obi she wore was a plain white one, secured by a black rope belt and the crescent moon ornament.

The sight of the ornament brought an amused grin to the male hanyo's face. 'Women are truly as fickle as the moon.' He mentally chuckled to himself. Umeko truly looked like a lost princess. A beautiful treasure that had been cast aside. Naraku felt a prick in his chest every time he saw her, yet he had forgotten what emotion it was. He could no bring himself to admit he wanted to keep her all to himself. He wanted to keep her as his and his alone.

Pushing those irritating thoughts and emotions away, Naraku focused on his treasure. No, he would never let her go. All this time he had let things slip away, but this little bird was staying wither she willed it or not. Even if he had to clip her beautiful wings to keep her from flying. He would build her a beautifully gilded cage to spend the rest of her life in, one only he could open. Because only he would have the key.

'Say goodbye to the world outside, Hime. For you will never again set food outside these walls.' Naraku stood up from his seat by the window and proceeded to exit the room.

The blind hanyo frowned slightly at the heavy cloth bowing her down. In one way she quite liked it because it felt nice to her skin and forced her to carry herself more erect. But it _was_ cumbersome when one wanted to walk outside. Its many layers often crept under her feet, forcing her to slow or even pause to kick them back outward. She was getting used to it, it just left her a little hot and annoyed.

Without warning, Umeko felt a prickle of something no her back. Her hair was done up in two braids pulled back then made into hoops above her head, so she could not hide behind it like she usually did. The feeling of being watched gave her the itch to run and hide, but after only a few minutes it was gone again.

'What is the matter with me?' She frowned at herself. She was beginning to jump at shadows! Taking a deep breath, she calmed her franticly beating heart. Perhaps it wasn't the thought of being watched that disturbed her. Oh, she knew who was watching her all right. Yet she felt something akin to ... well she couldn't tell what it was, whatever it was it made her blood turn to ice in her veins.

It was only a brief glimpse of something going through his mind, so she hadn't gotten a chance to tell what it was. This disturbed the hanyo more then a little, he was getting very good at hiding things from her. She never really caught much from him in the first place, now he was even harder to read.

Closing her blind eyes, she knelt on the cool grass to think. Thinking these days was also much harder then it had to be. Sometimes she felt as if the path she had chosen had slipped from under her feet to cast her into a abyss of endless darkness. Forever falling away from the light and her true path. An involuntary shiver crept over her and once again the dark clouds gathered to smother her.

At hearing soft foot falls behind her, Umeko slowly opened her clouded eyes halfway. She hated the smothered feeling. It often made her feel as if she was not entirely herself anymore. Nor could she really thing things through.

"Hime, you'll catch a cold if you stay outside much longer. Come, let us go back inside." A velvety voice called to her at what seemed like a distance. Looking up, however, she sensed the speaker beside her. It took her a moment to register his words before she nodded slowly and was helped to her feet. She felt the blood rise to her cheeks at being called Hime, but she didn't know why she reacted that way. Everything was muddled in her head. For an instant she felt like shaking it to clear away the oppressing clouds, the thought escaped her grasp like a slimy fish in her hands.

"Thank you, master." Umeko replied quietly. She had automatically called him as such without thinking. What she could remember, or knew rather, was this was his place and she was ... was what? Her head cleared a second time, only for a brief moment. She was his guest, right? She felt this was the right answer so she let go of the thought altogether.

Naraku, when he saw the faint blush taint her pale cheeks, blinked several times. How beautiful she looked when roses graced her cheeks. He found himself mentally making a note to find ways to make her blush again. With a small smile he lead his treasure back to safety, he could keep an eye on her more easily inside. Obsession, like Naraku with Umeko, was keeping its hold on him and slowly digging its way deeper.

Neither hanyo noticed a narrowed set of eyes watching them. Set so deep into their own thoughts as they were. Hers were merely calculating rather then possessive or aggressive. So the difference might have let her view unnoticed.

'He is becoming rather smitten with that hanyo.' She thought with a frown. It was unlike Naraku to become attached, and it was unlikely he knew he was doing so with this hanyo girl. He was playing a dangerous game.

'If you play with fire, on day you will get burned.' Kagura smirked slightly at the thought. Crossing her arms she continued to watch them from the window out of the corner of her eye.

There was something oddly familiar about the hanyo walking demurely by Naraku's side. Only one person had the jewel, and she had supposedly been disposed of a few months back. Yet this hanyo was the same age, and height, as the miko.

In a flash of insight, Kagura suddenly spun to fully face the window. Looking at the girl, she now saw a double image superimposed over her. Kagome was Umeko, and Umeko was Kagome. For a moment the wind sorceress felt as if she had had the wind punched from her lungs.

'Of course. Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation, so if Umeko is Kagome then of course he'd fall for her.' Kagura's mind reeled at the revelation. Forcing herself to take a breath and hide again, she leaned back to ponder the problem.

'How is it possible? A human being turned into a hanyo?' Such an occurrence had never happened before she was sure. Things were definitely getting out of hand here. Who could possess the power to cause such a transformation, and more importantly-_Why_. Kagura frowned deeply, she could smell that there was something cosmic happening without them noticing.

'Fate? ... perhaps.' Kagura looked at the ceiling a moment before turning her eyes on the hanyo again. It was night, but in the morning she would set her own plan into motion. She slipped silently from the room just as the other two reentered the castle.

Sesshomaru gazed down at his hands in mild contemplation. He could not remember how many had been slain by them. Nor had they actually helped anyone, until Ren and Umeko that is. Before he had to restrain himself to keep from killing. With Umeko around ... he didn't feel the urge to fight. He felt somehow calm and at peace.

Surprisingly, he found himself missing that peace as a flower misses the rain when it is gone. He removed his gaze from his hands to stare up at the stars. Fate had a strange way of working. He had never before believed in fate or destiny, but one could only ignore its screaming in one's ears when the one was louder. And then it usually left you deaf to all else.

His mind wandered back to Keshina. Her words were baffling to him. They were like a puzzle, and he hadn't been given the clues to salve it. Irritating. That was the word he would use for them.

'If the one she loves says her first name . . . What would she do if she got her memory back? There's noway for her to return home. . .' He didn't like the thought of her going back. She was an Inu now. She belonged here with her pack ... with him. He had waited a long time to find one of his own. Now that he had found one, she had been taken from him.

"The question you should be asking yourself, Lord Sesshomaru, is 'what are you going to do about it.'" A knowing voice spoke from behind the Taiyoukai of the West. He visibly stiffened and turned to face the intruder.

"Your point ... is well taken, Miko." Sesshomaru frowned briefly. How had she gotten behind him? He did not like the fact that someone had sneaked up behind him so easily.

'You're getting soft.' He grumbled to himself.

"Good. Now quit brooding, its very unbecoming of a Taiyoukai. You may want to heed your friends for they worry about you as much as you worry about Umeko." Keshina smiled gently before turning to go.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru bent his pride to thank the miko one last time. Keshina paused to look over her shoulder at him.

"Get some sleep, even youkai need to rest at some point. NO one's invincible." She smiled slyly at the demon lord then disappeared back into the forest. He watched her go, once again puzzled by this mysterious miko.

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky again after a moment. The stars winked at him so brightly that it was like a different world from the one he was currently on. The vastness of it made him feel very small. It had been years since he had felt so humbled. So many that he could not count them all.

With a small smile he turned his back on the forest and made his way back to the village. Funny, it did not feel as if he had had the sense knocked back into his, but he knew he had. Once back inside the hut, the Taiyoukai laid himself out next to the children and uncharacteristically fell asleep with his back to a door.

The next morning, InuYasha was shocked to see his brother laying among the others without the worry lines or typical scowl on his face. Almost serene even. Cuddled against him was his human ward, Ren, with her face against his chest and his arm protectively around her. Then hanyo had never seen his brother with such a fatherly air.

Sango was the next to awaken, and both stared at each other in shocked silence. Jakken grumbled before turning over and sleeping on. Shippo was cuddled with Kirara and Kohaku was still asleep by Sango's side. Miroku grinned at his friends and their expressions, having been the first to awaken and see this for himself. The dawn coming through the window shed a peaceful golden glow over everyone till it was hard to believe the shadows from the previous night ever existed.

"Lady Umeko, Kagura wishes to train you so that you might be able to defend yourself. We may not always be here so I think it might be wise to teach you how to take care of yourself if the need arises." Naraku sat looking out the window. His incarnations assembled around him and Umeko sat in the middle of the room.

"But ... why?" Umeko's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Sesshomaru and the others are your enemies. Never forget that. They will continue to try to get to you. The Taiyoukai of the West wants you dead, you see the jewel on your forehead is a danger to him and he wants it disposed of." Naraku turned his head to look at the hanyo.

Umeko's eyes grew wide in shock. That couldn't be true ... could it? Sesshomaru had seemed so kind. She tried very hard to deny it, but the nagging voice told her he had lied would not be silenced. No, he was the enemy now. Naraku was her master.

Naraku smirked at seeing the jewel darken even more. She was his now, and he wouldn't let her go. The tainted jewel would be in his grasp soon. Then he'd finish this once and for all.

The sight of the hanyo being so submissive made Kagura sick to her stomach. Naraku was really playing her well. All her doubts and fears ... he was bringing them all into the light. She grew more dependent on him by the day.

That was about to stop.

She would break her of that, even if it killed her.

"Let us go outside and get started M'Lady." Kagura moved away from Naraku, going for the door.

"Hakudoshi and Akago will join you." Naraku turned his gaze back to the window as he spoke. Kanna made no move to leave his side while the boys followed Kagura and Umeko out. Once they were gone, Naraku turned to the little girl.

"Keep an eye on them." He commanded simply, getting up and leaving the room after giving it.

Kanna waited, then turned her mirror around so it was facing her chest. It was betrayal, but she-like her sister- believed Umeko would somehow save them. So instead of following orders she watched the group outside and shielded the mirror . . . something she never did.

'Be brave of spirit and heart ... Okaasan.' She smiled as she directed the thought at Umeko.

Umeko knelt quietly on the grass while the 'children' made up their minds what to do first. She pulled up a single stem of grass and brought it to her nose. It smelt of freshness, of things just beginning to grow. She smiled to herself, liking the smell at once. Kagura raised a brow but said nothing at first.

"Have the Inu-tachi taught you anything?" She wanted to know.

"Yes, a little sword play. They said I could 'change' both Sesshomaru's and InuYasha's swords." Umeko replied casually. The wind sorceress smirked, filing away that tidbit of information for later. That was hopefully something Naraku _didn't_ know.

"Well then. We'll work on your spiritual powers. I think you'd be much better suited using _them_ then a sword." Kagura commented equally casual.

"Really?" Umeko asked in surprise.

"Its who you are." The other replied matter of factly. When she made no further comment, Umeko frowned in confusion.

Once again, Umeko felt someone watching her. Only this time it was a protective watchfulness. The thought behind it made her smile.

'I will try." She thought back to the little Kanna. Yes, she would be brave and learn what was needed to be learned. Closing her eyes she turned her head to the rising sun. This was only a beginning.

Kagura, Hakudoshi, and tiny Akago, followed her motion and watched the sun come up with their Lady. For once they did not thing of Naraku's dark plots. Instead, they felt at peace just being there with Umeko, the one they hoped could save them all. The golden light that fell over them washed away the dark shadows, and the jewel on Umeko's forehead was bathed in light ... the love of those around her, _**for**_ her.

**:End of Chapter:**

Sini: -grins- OMG I love the Cute Sessho moment! -giggles and squees-

Semi: Eh heh, glad you liked it Sin, and I hope everyone else did as well.

CL: -dances around- Hehe, all apart of CL's plan.

Semi: _**Your**_ plan? -glares-

Ele: Oh come on, leave the cute little kitsune girl alone! -laughs and hands Semi some ice-cream.- Nice cliffe btw. -grins.

Semi: -sighs- Well anyway, that's it for chapter twelve minna-san! Please stay tuned because FS is about to get even better. -bows-

**: Teasers for the next chapter:  
**  
Umeko begins training! Naraku steals a kiss and takes something from her?! Next time it ...

Chapter Thirteen: " It Does Not Mean A Thing."


End file.
